


The Way He Smiles

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: College AU!Jared is a freshman at college and from day one he has been completely over the moon for Jensen Ackles, a senior. Jensen on the other hand doesn't give him the time of day. what's a boy to do?Chris and Steve as the matchmaking fairy godfathers of TU, Sandy as Jared's loyal faghag and ofcoarse in supoorting roles we have the ever inspiring Mike Rosenbaum and his boy toy Tommy Welling :P. plus various others up to and including CMM.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** this is another AU, I'm addicted to them and how do I make is Romance AND PWP, well check out my other stories and you'll understand, I'm just talented like that.  
>  first chappies R for language, later heavy NC17 due to copious fucking/sucking and all good things, because you all know how I get :P.
> 
> I do not own these people, especially Jensen and JAred (unfortunately). Also not Danneel Harris, I like her but for the purpose of this story, she is a total bitch/whore/slut.
> 
> love to all my dedicated readers and reviewers, I love you all and I hope you'll enjoy this story :D

  
Author's notes: first Chappie of a new project is always exiting so I'm hoping that this will be well recieved. this is pretty much getting to know the characters and some silly fun :D, hope you guys enjoy :D  


* * *

Chapter 1:

 

Texas University, what a place to be.

 

Jared checked himself out in the mirror and smiled, he looked good, he was tall, 6’4, he had chocolate brown hair that waved in messy cowlicks around his face and a muscular body, yes those hours in the gym definitely paid off.

 

“Jared!” Sandy yelled from the hallway “Open up your damn door” and he laughed as he pulled the door open to reveal 5 ft of pissed off brunette “remind me again why we’re going to this party?” she asked as she stepped into his dorm.

 

Jared smiled and grabbed his shoes “because Tom’s boyfriend invited us and it would be rude to say no” he explained but she just pulled her eyebrow up and smirked “right” she said “and it wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain senior that lives with Mike, now does it?”.

 

Jared laughed and tied his laces “shut up” he said warmly as he threw a towel at her “ew” she said “that better have been a clean one”.

 

She threw the towel away and sat down on the bed “besides, you’re a freshman, seniors don’t date freshmen” and Jared scolded “pfff” he said “I’m 21 you know”.

 

Sandy laughed “even worse” she said “normally freshman are 18 to 20, what the hell did you do those years?”.

 

Jared smiled “I took a gap year with Chad, actually we took two because we’re cool like that, besides Tom is a freshman too, and Mike’s dating him, Mike’s a senior and he’s 24, also a bit older than usual”.

 

Sandy chuckled “yeah, but that’s because those four knuckleheads decided it would be fun to get held back in High School, Tom told me about it, they’re like the four horsemen of stupidity”.

 

Jared laughed and tried to fix his hair “you’re just jealous because they are all insanely hot and none of them is interested in you”.

 

Sandy scoffed and flicked him on his cheek “well at least I’m not pining after a guy who doesn’t even know I exist, and if he does then he ignores you”.

 

Jared stuck his tongue out at his friend “shut up, he doesn’t hate me, he just doesn’t know me yet” 

 

Sandy smiled and took his arm “well” she said and dragged him to the door “let’s get to the damn party before Tommy start throwing hissy fits because we’re not there and he has to spend the entire night listening to Chris nag on about the meaning of jelly, or some shit”.

 

Jared laughed and followed her out the door “jelly?” he asked and Sandy smiled “when Chris smokes…. Everything has a deeper meaning”.

 

The party was in full swing when Jared ushered Sandy through the door and into the throng of people “great, huh” Jared said smiling.

 

Sandy rolled her eyes “oh yes” she said sarcastically “this is wonderful” she gasped as a drunk guy bumped into her and tried to feel her up “hands, pervert” she nearly screamed “watch where they go!”.

 

Jared pulled her closer to him and smiled again “stay close” he said and he started to work through the room in the direction of the tall dark haired man in the corner.

 

“Tom!” he greeted the man “great party” and Tom smiled widely “yeah” he replied “my baby definitely knows how to throw a party”.

 

“hey, Sand| Tom greeted the small girl who was pushing off a drunk guy and smiled at Tom “hey Tommy” she said and kissed his cheek “thanks for inviting us, looks great”.

 

Tom smiled and nodded “thanks, the first party of the year, Mike said it needed to be ‘epic’” and Tom air quoted the last word.

 

Jared laughed and looked around at all the people, at least half their year was stuffed into the living room of the two story house “full house tonight, man” Jared said and Tom nodded “Mike wouldn’t have it any other way”.

 

Jared pushed Sandy in between them so she had less chance to be assaulted by a drunk student “speaking of” Jared said “where is the almighty Rosenbaum?”.

 

Tom laughed and pointed towards the patio “where else, he throws a shindig and he spends the entire night out on the porch with those crazy ass friends of his”.

 

Jared's eyes flitted to the porch “Jensen here?” he asked innocently as he tried to gaze out into the dark of the night.

 

Tom and Sandy sighed simultaneously “Jare” Tom said and grabbed his chin “let it go, man, let it go”.

 

Jared frowned “let what go, I was just asking after a mutual friend of ours” he said but blushed as he saw Tom's knowing look.

 

“What are you on?” Tom asked and grabbed Jared’s arm “have you been drinking, are you feeling alright” and he placed his hand on Jared’s forehead.

 

“You and I both know that Jensen hate's your ass” Tom said “so don't pretend otherwise”.

 

Jared pouted and looked at the patio once more “he doesn't hate me, he just.... doesn't know me” he reasoned and smiled at Tom.

 

Tom rolled his eyes and nodded towards the patio “yeah, right” he said “let's go join the assholes, see if they have the good booze out there”.

 

Tom turned around and pushed some dancing guys out of the way so they could open the sliding doors that lead to the outside patio in the small garden of the house.

 

Sandy and Jared followed Tom outside and Jared's eyes found Jensen immediately, the man was so fucking pretty, there was no other word for the vibrant green eyes, the spattering of freckles along high cheekbones and those sinfully plush lips, just begging to be kissed.

 

Jensen was a senior student at Jared’s school and ever since he had laid eyes on Jensen a couple of weeks ago he had been completely smitten by the man.

 

Mike pulled Tom into his lap and offered him a drink of his beer “hey, babe” he said as he kissed Tom's lips “who'd you bring?”.

 

Tom smiled and pointed at Sandy “the lovely Sandra McCoy, call her Sandy, and you guys remember my best friend, Jared Padalecki, don't even try to pronounce his last name, just call him asshole, we all do” and he smirked at the tall man.

 

Jared flipped Tom of and he and Sandy sat down, Jared had trouble breathing as the only spot left was next to Jensen, yes the gods had a fucked up sense of humour.

 

“Hi” he said as he sat down next to the older man “how's it going” and he gave Jensen his best and brightest smile.

 

Hard green eyes turned towards him and then back to Tom “I thought you dumped all losers when you started hanging with us”.

 

Jared blushed and ducked his head at Jensen's words, he didn't know why Jensen didn't like him, but ever since Tom had introduced them a few weeks ago Jensen hadn't given him the time of day, always either with Mike of that red-headed bitch.

 

“Hey, guys” Speak of the devil and in she walks, and Jared frowned at the red head sat down on Jensen's lap, planting a wet kiss on his lips.

 

Whenever Danneel was in the room Jared didn't know how to behave, on one hand he hated her guts and wish she would just drop off the face of the earth, and on the other hand he would give anything to be her, to have what she has.

 

Mike and Jensen lived off campus in their own house that they shared with two of their other friends, Chris and Steve, Jared thought it was the coolest, to not have to live in a damn dorm.

 

Jared did live on campus, he shared a dorm room with his friend, Chad, a crazy mother but a good kind of crazy.

 

“Was Chad coming?” Jared asked Tom, who was feeding Mike marshmallows from the bag, Mike sucking on Tom's fingers making the younger man chuckle “I don't know man” Tom said as his eyes never left Mike “I invited him, but he said he might have other plans”.

 

Jared frowned, great, not only was he here with people he hardly knew, now Chad wasn't coming, so he would have no form of entertainment.

 

“Hey, Hey, Hey!” they all turned to the door and everyone burst into laughter as two guys with cowboy hats walked onto the patio “let's get this party started” the blond yelled as he dumped a couple of six packs in the middle of the group.

 

Jared heard a snort from the side and he turned his head to look at Jensen “dude, the party started two hours ago, you're just to damn high to notice” Jensen scowled as he threw a marshmallow at the blondes head.

 

The blond, Steve, sat down and threw the snack back to Jensen “don't be a prissy bitch, Jen” he joked “go get blown or something, might do you some good”.

 

Chris, the other man, sat down laughing “maybe Danneel's not all that in the sucking department”, and that got laughs all around.

 

Danneel scrunched her nose and reached over to smack Chris upside the head “better than you'll ever get” she said as she tugged on his longish hair.

 

Jared watched as the banter went back and forth until Jensen pulled Danneel back into his lap, effectively ending the argument “ok, you two crazy kids” Mike said “play nice”.

 

It always amazed Jared, Mike was the goofball of the group, but when needed he could keep them calm like no one could.

 

Jared got to know Mike and his friends through Tom, Tom had started dating Mike and began hanging out with Mike's friends, Tom introduced them to each other and that was how Jared had met Jensen.

 

Jared had seen Jensen around campus but he had been to intimidated by the man to go and talk to him, so he had developed a crush on the green eyed beauty that just kept growing and growing.

 

When Tom had introduced him to Jensen he had nearly fainted as the man was even better looking from up close, but for some reason Jensen didn't like him, ignored Jared as much as he could and it was driving Jared insane.

 

“We should totally play 'spin the bottle' Steve said out of the blue “come on” and he grabbed an empty beer bottle “who's in”.

 

Naturally Mike and Chris raised their hands, as did Tom, to Jared's surprise “Come on, you guys” Chris edged the rest on and slowly Danneel and Jensen raised their hands “fine” Jensen said “but if it lands on you, I'm not frenching you, god knows where that mouth has been”.

 

Tom looked over at Sandy and Jared “come on guys” he pleaded “don't leave me hanging like this” and smiled when both Jared and Sandy nodded their consent.

 

Steve whooped “I'll go first” he said and he spun the bottle, laughs around the table as the bottle landed on Chris “you organized this” Chris accused him “this was all an elaborate scheme to get me to kiss you” and he winked at his friend, not like they hadn't done this, or more for that matter, before.

 

Steve crawled over to Chris and grabbed the back of his neck “pfff, like you mind sucking face with me” and he planted a wet and sloppy kiss right on Chris' lips.

 

The group cheered them on and fits of laughter erupted as Chris pulled away, making a mock disgusted face “you taste like ass” Chris joked and Steve smiled “yeah, but it's your own ass”.

 

Mike chuckled and handed the bottle to Chris “your turn baby” he said and winked at the other man “let it go, Rosey” Chris laughed “I ain't kissing you” and he spun the bottle, heaving a relieved sigh when it landed on Danneel “the god's are in my favour”.

 

Danneel scowled “you better not taste like ass, boy” she said and the group laughed once more as Chris made a show of kissing Danneel.

 

They went on and on with the game and every time Jared or Jensen had to spin the bottle, Jared found himself wishing for it to stop on the other, but no such luck, Jensen did have to kiss Danneel and Tom though.

 

It was Jensen's turn again and he grabbed the bottle “last swing for me guys” he said as he set the bottle in motion “after this I think I have enough of other peoples germs in my mouth”.

 

Jared's breath caught when the bottle slowed down and crept towards him, god he wanted the bottle to land on him, there was nothing he wanted more than to feel those plush lips on his, even if it was only for a moment.

 

Then he heard Sandy gasp next to him and he opened his eyes, that he had unknowingly closed and saw the way the bottle was pointing.

 

His heart stopped and then flooded with disappointment as he noticed the end of the bottle pointing at Sandy, just his luck.

 

Jared watched Jensen crawl over to Sandy on hand and knees and fuck if that wasn't enough to get him hard, he watched Jensen's strong hands cup his friends face and pull her in for a kiss.

 

Jared felt like he was going to die, he was so goddamn close that he could see the melding of their mouths, could see Jensen's hot, pink tongue slip out to lick along the seam on Sandy's mouth and once more he wished for it to be him.

 

“Wow” Sandy said as Jensen pulled away “damn, you can kiss!” and Jensen shot her a smug smile “why, thank you darlin'” he drawled.

 

Sandy reached her hand up and touched her lips, a shot of red hot jealousy coursed through Jared's veins, he knew that it wasn't her fault but he couldn't help feeling a little angry as Sandy got to kiss Jensen.

 

They decided to stop with the game and go back to chugging down beers, Jared didn't know how long he had been musing about kissing Jensen but when he looked around the circle once more he could see that the older man had left.

 

He frowned and wished Jensen had stayed a little longer, if only so he could just look at the other man, it should be against the law to look like that in public, even when half drunk and in the middle of the night the man was so damn pretty it made his eyes bleed.

 

He stood up and went in search of a bathroom, when he walked past the stairs he contemplated looking for Jensen for a moment but then thought the better of it and just went to take a leak.

 

He said hi to a few friends and drank a beer with someone he vaguely remembered knew Chad “yeah man, good to see you again too” he had told the guy, while really he hadn’t the faintest idea who the man was.

 

After he dumped his bottle in the trash he went in search for Sandy so they could go home and he found her leaning against the wall on the hallway “you” he said as he pointed at Sandy “are going to tell me to the last detail, what it was like to kiss Jensen”.

 

Sandy chuckled and grabbed his arm “let's just say” she teased “that your little crush..... totally understandable”.

 

Jared groaned and ducked his head “you are an evil bitch and I shall hate you forever” he joked as they walked out of the house.

 

Jared hailed a cab and pushed Sandy in “Tom’s gonna stay here and let Mike fuck his brain out” Jared joked and Sandy laughed “not like he needs them anyway's” she said.

 

Jared smiled and told the cabbie where to go “well that was a productive night, at least I can’t complain about not getting kissed enough” Sandy joked.

 

Jared tugged her hair “you little slut” he teased and she giggled “look who’s talking, you would have jumped Jensen if you had gotten half a chance”.

 

Jared frowned and then chuckled “yeah” he agreed “I totally would have”


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Chris and Steve on a mission. Just on a side note, I saw Leverage last night (the episode with the bank robery) and saw Chris kicking the shit out of three guys so he's totally floating my boat at the moment, he's moving my furniture, damn he was hot in that eppi. and the long hair..... yum!  


* * *

Chapter 2:

 

 

“I think the kid had a crush on you” Jensen glared at Chris as they sat down on a bench “no, dude, seriously” Chris said as he saw Jensen's glare “that Jared kid, definitely got a crush on you”.

 

Steve chuckled and stole a fry from Jensen's plate “it's because Jenny's so pretty” he cooed and Chris laughed.

 

Jensen failed to see the humour in this and scowled “shut up, and don't call me Jenny asshole” he smacked Steve upside the head “I don't have nothing against gay people, you know that, but I'm not gay, hence the hot girl I'm fucking” and he gazed at Chris “it’s just…. The kid is always looking at me, it makes me feel…. uncomfortable.

 

Chris huffed “pfff, no offence man, but the entire football team has been over that bitch” and he stuffed a nugget into his mouth “she's so done, you need to find another hole to fuck.... bet that Jared kid is a lot tighter than that fucked out little bitch”and he’s looking at you cuz he wants you”.

 

Jensen kicked at Chris' legs “fuck, you have no decency” he scolded and he took a sip from his soda “I don't do guys, I'm not gay”.

 

Steve chuckled “we're all a little gay, hell me and Chris” and he winked at the other man “when we have a dry spell, all I can say is, we help a brother out”.

 

Jensen nearly choked on his coke and looked at his two friends “that's..... nice, but not something I'm interested in pursuing, if I dump Danneel because the entire school has had a taste of her, I sure as shit ain't gonna fuck any of you, you've been around the block more that the local cabs here, man”.

 

Chris grinned “all we're saying is, give it a try, you just might like it” and he flicked a fry at Jensen “the kid is easy to look at, openly gay and I bet he hasn't been around the block all that much..... if at all”.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes “seriously, is everything about sex with the two of you” and he nearly spritses his coke across the table when they chorused a “yes”.

 

Jensen chuckled “you're idiots” he said warmly and smiled at the two men.

 

Chris grinned and stuffed a nugget in his mouth “just dump the overused bitch” he said “that should be step one towards a good future, then you can always decide wether or not you want to try batting for the home team, but Jen” and he fixed the other man with a gaze “I have a feeling that boy.... is definitely worth a test drive”.

 

Jensen laughed and finished his meal “I'm not dumping Danneel, she's to much fun, besides, no matter what you say, she still gives the best head I've ever had”.

 

Chris whooped and high fived him “you sly dog” he joked “I knew you didn't love the bitch, you have taste” and Jensen scowled “don’t call her a bitch man, takes one to know one” Jensen defended his girlfriend.

 

Steve frowned “not enough taste to dump her ass, apparently” he said “what the hell are you doing with that hag Jen, just get rid of her”.

 

Jensen shook his head and stood up “nope” he said “I'll see you assholes later, ok” and he grabbed his bag “I got class, catch you at home”.

 

Chris and Steve watched as Jensen walked away “he needs to let that damn broad go” Steve said as he turned towards Chris “you really think that kid likes him?”.

 

Chris nodded his head “yeah, man” he said “you should see the way he looks at Jenny, like he wants to swallow him whole.... no pun intended” and he chuckled a little.

 

Steve rolled his eyes at Chris “we should get them together” Steve said “I mean, Jen and that kid, what was it again, Jared?” and Chris nodded “yeah, Jared Pada...something”.

 

Chris eyes widened “are you serious” he asked his friend “you wanna set up Jenny, Jenny 'I love pounding my girlfriends overused pussy' Ackles, with a GUY!” and he gasped in laughter “you're insane”.

 

Steve frowned “no” he said “I think we just need to get them together, Jenny drunk preferably, and watch shit happen, besides” and he winked at Chris “the two of them, can you imagine what that would look like”.

 

Chris stilled for a moment as he mentally pictured the two men going at it and he groaned “ok, yeah, that would be unbelievably hot” he agreed “but how the hell do you plan to get Jenny to fall for the kid”.

 

Steve smirked mischievous and grabbed his phone “first” he said “we need our good friend Mike to throw a party, with lots of liquor” and he dialled Mike's number.

 

After he had spoken to Mike, who was happy to throw another celebration in order to get Jenny good and laid, he turned back to Chris “we have the most important things ready, we have Jenny, we have the kid and we have copious amounts of alcohol to help things along”.

 

“Jen is not gay” Chris exclaimed, but he stilled at Steve's knowing smirk “okay” he said to the blond “what is it that you know and I don't”.

 

Steve smiled and leaned towards Chris “back in High School, remember Justin, the blond quarterback?” he asked his friend and Chris nodded “well, he and Jenny totally went to third base, on both sides”.

 

Chris gasped and then burst into laughter “that sneaky son of a bitch, oh he's just earned him a bunch of kinky credits, blowing the quarterback, go Jenny”.

 

Steve stood up and hauled Chris to his feet “now, we need to keep Queen Bitch away from the party, a drunk Jen is a handsy Jen and we don't want him getting handsy with the wrong person”.

 

Chris nodded and they made their way to a local cafeteria, knowing that they would find Allie there “so, are we doing this to get Jen laid, or to get Jen a boyfriend in stead of a girlfriend?” Chris asked on the way to Allie.

 

Steve thought about that for a moment “not sure yet” he said “as long as we get him away from QB, it's fine by me, besides, I kinda like the kid, he's friendly and funny”.

 

Chris nodded, yeah, he liked Jared too, the times he had met him while sober, the kid was nice and honest, he wasn't a slut like Danneel and if Jensen would just get over the whole 'he's a guy' thing, they would be great for each other.

 

The two men barged into the building and the blond woman behind the counter glared mockingly at them “well, well” she said “look what the cat dragged in”.

 

Chris and Steve walked over to her and gave her a hug “Allie” they said happily “how's it going girl?”.

 

Allie smiled “good, good” she said “to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” she asked and they smiled “we need your help, we need you to organize a girls night in..... and invite Danneel”.

 

Allie frowned “now why would I want to do that?” she asked and they smiled at her “because we are gonna break her and Jen up and get Jen with the man of his dreams”.

 

Allie smiled and nodded “right...” then her smile faded and her eyes widened “wait, what.... man?” she said confused “far as I know, Jen's straight as an arrow”.

 

Steve chuckled “trust us, this arrow is not as straight as he seems, besides, that's just a plus, what we want is that vulture off our boy”.

 

Allie nodded, she understood perfectly, no one liked the fact that Jensen was with Danneel, the girl was a whore and a bitch, so wrong for the normally sweet and friendly Jensen “ok” she said “I'll help you guys out, but...” and she raised her hand “you better not be going around town breaking poor boys hearts”.

 

Steve and Chris gave her innocent looks and she chuckled “just play nice, boys” she said and sent them on their way.

 

They called some more friends and went to find Mike “Rosey” Chris yelled as he spotted Mike and Tom on the field near the college “can we join you two love birds?” Steve asked.

 

Tom and Mike nodded and the other two men sat down on the grass “so, he’s the thing” Chris said and he explained the entire story to Mike and Tom.

 

Tom shook his head “no man, Jensen’s being an ass to Jay, I don’t want my best friend hurt” he said as he heard the story “I get that you all like Jensen, but honestly, the guy can be an ass when he set’s his mind to it”.

 

Mike chuckled “Tommy, you don’t know a thing about Jensen” Mike said “Jensen never grew up, he sometimes still acts like he’s five and what do five year olds do when they like a girl?”.

 

Tom frowned “I don’t know, tease them, pull their…..” and the bulb lit up above Tom’s face “well if that’s the case then someone needs to kick some sense into that man” Tom said and Chris grinned “hence our amazing plan to get the two of them together”.

 

Tom frowned “I still don’t know, guys” he said “ever since Jared met Jensen he’s had an unnatural crush on the guy, I mean, the guys been an ass and still Jared gets all gooey eyed”.

 

Steve chuckled “well, when you look like Jenny then you have that effect on people” he said “Jen’s just a little hard with trusting people, he knows he looks good, people have been telling him that his entire life”.

 

Chris nodded “In High School there was this girl, a real bitch, used him and abused him, man” and he paused for a moment “Jenny was head over heels for the girl, did everything she asked of him, bitch worked him over good”.

 

Steve tapped Chris on his leg “me and Chris here set the bitch straight, just to bad our mamma’s raised us right so we don’t hit girls, Jenny was real sweet, totally innocent, this girl used him and then ran to her little friends to tell them all the details”.

 

Chris flushed red at the memory “damn bitch told the entire school about how she took Jenny’s virginity, damn whore broke his heart and he just doesn’t trust people like he used to, all think they want something”.

 

Mike shook his head “took me ages for him to trust me, hell to even talk with me without watching every damn word he said” and he pulled Tom close “Jen’s just a little fucked up, he hardened a bit more from that experience than was good for him, so he makes some faulty decisions”.

 

Chris caught Tom’s attention “and this Danneel bitch” he said “she’s working him over good, he don’t love her or anything, but she’s got him wrapped around her little…… well I guess it ain’t her finger he’s interested in”.

 

Steve chuckled “your boy won’t get hurt, we won’t let him” he said “you can even tell him about our master plan, just get to know Jenny a little better, and then you can form your own opinion, just because you met a person a few times…. Doesn’t mean you know them”.

 

Chris nodded “takes a while for the real Jenny to come out and play, the last place he will let the real Jen come out is a party with tons of strangers, so the upcoming one will be a small gathering of people Jensen knows and most of whom he trusts”.

 

Besides” and Steve smirked “Jensen says Jared makes him uncomfortable”.

 

Tom looked quizzical “and this is a good thing how?” he asked as he didn’t understand why Steve seemed so happy about this.

 

“Dude” Chris enthused “Jensen doesn’t get phased by shit!” and Steve nodded his head “the fact that he even noticed Jared’s attention…. Pfff I half expected frogs to start falling from the sky”.

 

Mike laughed and pressed his mouth next to Tom’s ear “just tell your boy to give it another chance, Jensen is way more comfortable around friends, he just needs to get used to new people and when you flood him with strangers at a party, the man just freaks out a little”.

 

Tom nodded “ok” he said “I’ll tell Jared about it, ask him if he feels like coming” and he stood up “when can I tell him the party is taking place?”.

 

Steve smiled and jotted down a date and time “our place, we bring Jenny and the entertainment” and he smirked “you bring lover boy”.

 

Tom grabbed his bag from the ground and smiled at them “Ok” he said and he kissed Mike “see you guys then”.

 

Tom hastened towards Jared’s dorm room and pounded on the door “yeah, yeah” he heard a voice cry out “keep your damn panties on”.

 

The door opened and Tom smiled at Chad, Jared’s roommate “hey man” Chad said and opened the door wider “come on in, Jay’s playing a game on the PS”.

 

Tom walked into the room and smiled at Jared “hey man” he said and sat down next to Jared “have I got news for you”.

 

Tom went and told Jared and Chad everything that Steve, Chris and Mike had told him, not forgetting a single thing.

 

Jared just looked at Tom as his eyes grew wider and wider and his smile followed his eyes “wait” Jared said and he stopped Tom mid sentence “you’re saying that his best friends think that I have a shot with him?”.

 

Tom laughed at the hopeful expression on Jared’s face “yeah, they say that he’s totally different when he’s amongst friends”.

 

Chad huffed and smacked Tom upside the head “that’s such BS” he said “why would you act different when you’re with strangers”.

 

Tom returned the smack “take yourself” he said “god knows that you act different when you’re with a big group than if you are with friends”.

 

Jared nodded in agreement “yeah, in a group, you turn into a total douche, no offence”.

 

Chad chuckled “non taken, and I guess I get your point, so the guy’s not into strangers, makes meeting new people a bitch, though”.

 

Tom nodded his head “yeah” he said “that’s why Chris said the party is going to be intimate, just people they’re close friends with and us, yes Chad, you can come too” he added before Chad could start bitching.

 

Jared was looking pensive “what’s wrong Jare?” Tom asked and Jared frowned “It’s just… must have been a real bitch if she made Jensen act like this”.

 

Tom nodded “yeah, you should hear the way the guys talk about her” he said “like she’s the devil incarnate or something, but Steve and Chris seem pretty sure about him, pretty sure that he’ll like you if you just relax and don’t look at him that much”.

 

Jared frowned “what, now I can’t look at him?” he asked and Tom chuckled “man’s a bit conscious about his looks, he told Chris and Steve that your staring makes him uncomfortable”.

 

Jared huffed “I didn’t mean to do that” he said “but come on, you have to admit the man looks amazing”.

 

Tom and Chad nodded “and that’s why every girl wants to get with him and lots of guys, they don’t even take the time to get to know him, Mike says that that’s all he wants, someone to take notice of his personality, not just his looks”.

 

Jared had to think about that for a moment and then smiled “I guess that’s why he acts so pissy, I mean, he totally insulted me when I first met him and I still went around him like a love struck puppy, probably thinks I want him for his looks too”.

 

Chad frowned “he’s been an ass, why do you want him if not for his looks?” he asked as he turned the TV off.

 

Jared looked at his friends “because I look at him” he said “and not just at parties, I see him when he’s fooling around on the football field with Steve and Mike, when he’s jamming with Chris”.

 

Tom raised an eyebrow “and” he prompted, not really getting why watching a guy muck around with his friends should have such an impact.

 

Jared fumbled with his sleeve “it’s just… when he doesn’t know he’s being watched, when he’s just being himself with his friends…… he has this smile”.

 

Chad groaned “seriously dude” he said “could you be more whipped ‘he has this smile’” Chad mocked in a high pitched voice “everyone’s got a smile, dud”.

 

Jared grinned “yeah, but trust me…. Not everyone's smile shines brighter than the sun” he said and Tom chuckled “so I guess you’re in?”.

 

Jared nodded and smiled “yeah, I’m willing to give it a try, worst case scenario is he turns me down” and he chuckled “I already have a ‘no’ so the only way is up to a ‘yes’”.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: A round of applause for my wonderful Beta, please. DeansSceneLova worked very hard to make my jibberish readable to you all :D.  


* * *

Chapter 3:

 

 

Jensen was sitting in his living room with Danneel and a few of her friends, the girls were bent over a book and sometimes there was an ooh or an aah heard and the odd giggle here and there.

 

“What are you girls doing?” he asked as he walked over to them.

 

Danneel leaned back and showed him the photo book “I was showing my friends what you gave me for my birthday” she said.

 

He sighed as he looked at the book, they were pictures of him in different poses with different styles of clothing.

 

A photographer friend of Danneel had made them, when he had asked her what she wanted for her birthday she had told him she wanted a picture of him.

 

He had thought a pic of him in his backyard would do but she had other plans.

 

He had spent an entire day working with Rick, finding good spots and the right clothing, Rick had said he was a natural and kept snapping shots of him.

 

Jensen walked back to his chair and went back to reading his book, he desperately tried to ignore the girls but he flinched every time one of them told Danneel how lucky she was to have such a good looking boyfriend.

 

He knew he was good looking and he wasn't above using it to get what he wanted, but sometimes he wished people would look beneath the surface.

 

Like that Padalecki kid, he was an ass to the kid but he kept on coming and shooting Jensen these love sick glares, it was making him really uncomfortable.

 

Danneel stood up and shut the book, thank god, he thought and she walked over to him “baby” she said as she sat down in his lap “we're having a girls night, I'll talk to you later, ok” and she kissed his cheek.

 

Danneel got up and she and her friends left the house, Jensen sighed and sank back into the chair in relief, happy to have some quiet time.

 

That flew out the window when he heard the door open and close “Mike” he recognised Tom's voice “Tommy” he yelled and got up out of his chair.

 

Tom rounded the corner and smiled at Jensen “hey Man” he said and shook his hand.

 

Jensen smiled and clapped Tom on the shoulder “hey man” he said “good to see you, Mike'll be here in a few”.

 

Jensen looked up as he saw movement behind Tom and his eyes widened when he saw Jared “Jensen, you remember Jared?” Tom said and stepped further into the room.

 

Jensen nodded at Jared and even gave him a small smile “Jared, yeah.... good to see you” he said and motioned for Jared and Tom to take a seat.

 

Jared didn't know what to do or say, Jensen didn't insult him, hell he even got a smile, not one of the big ones, but still.

 

“So, ready for the party tonight?” Tom asked and Jensen stilled “what” he said “a party?”.

 

Tom chuckled “they didn't tell you?” he asked and Jensen shook his head “not a big one, Mike, Chris, Steve, Chad, Jared, you and me”.

 

Jensen sighed relieved “good” he said “I love Mike but all those parties are driving me insane, besides, I don't even know half the people who come to them”.

 

The door opened and people were running into the house “Baby” Mike greeted Tom and pulled him into a heated kiss.

 

Chris chuckled and walked over to Jensen “Jenny, baby” he mocked and planted a kiss on Jensen's lips.

 

Jensen burst into laughter and played along with Chris, he dipped the other man and kissed him full on the mouth “oh” he sighed dramatically “how I've missed you, my love”.

 

Steve fell onto the couch in a fit of laughter while Jared and Chad just stood there not knowing how to react.

 

Chad and Jared were the strangers now, the rest all knew each other, Tom through association but Jared and Chad hadn't been there all that often.

 

Chris gazed lovingly at Jensen and tugged on a sun streaked lock “oh, dear” he squealed, continuing the play “I have not lived without you by my side”.

 

Jensen giggled and Jared thought he just about died “you” Jensen said as he pointed at Chris “are one crazy ass son of a bitch”.

 

Chris grinned and slapped his ass “yeah” he replied “but you love me anyway's”.

 

Jensen plopped down onto the couch next to Jared and grinned at him “what's wrong, kid” he asked smiling “never seen two grown men kiss before” and he slapped Jared's knee.

 

Jared was speechless as he watched Jensen and his friends interact, everything Tom had told him was true, Jensen was a different person around his friends.

 

It was still clear that he didn't trust Chad and Jared because he was still a bit apprehensive towards them but he didn't resort to insults when he talked to them, Tom had been accepted by Jensen but that was probably more thanks to Mike than anything else.

 

“Pizza!” Steve yelled and grabbed the phone to order form the local pappa Johns.

 

“I'mma go and change” Jensen said as he stood up “been wearing this damn shirt all day and it's hot as hell”.

 

Chris chuckled “good on ya, man” he said and slapped Jensen's legs “to be honest, you do smell a bit ripe”.

 

Jensen laughed and softly kicked Chris' leg “shut up man” he said “compared to you I smell like freakin roses”.

 

Jensen barged upstairs taking two steps at a time.

 

Jared stood up “taking a leak” he told Chad, who glared at him “so not what I needed to know” he said as he shooed him off.

 

Jared ran up the stairs not even caring that there was a perfectly good bathroom on the ground level, what would be the fun in that.

 

He looked around and opened a few doors finding Chris and Steve's room and then pulled open a door at the end of the hall, stopping dead in his tracks.

 

Jared heaved a gasp when his eyes connected with Jensen's naked chest “oh, my.....” but his mouth didn't get any further than that as he was too busy taking is hard muscles, golden skin and freckled planes.

 

“What the fuck?” Jensen's angry voice pulled him from his thoughts and his eyes shot up to furious green “what the hell are you doing here?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared shook his head to get rid of the haze in his brain “was looking for you” he said as if that cleared it all.

 

Jensen canted his head and gazed at Jared “why?” he wanted to know as he looked at the younger man in his doorway.

 

Jared stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, Jensen's eyes widened and took a step back “what do you want, Jared?” he asked.

 

Jared trailed a long look across Jensen's body, the man was even more perfect with his clothes off and Jared couldn't help but wonder what he would look like naked.

 

“Why don't you like me?” Jared asked out of the blue as he stepped closer to Jensen “you don't even know me, and still you don't like me”.

 

Jensen pulled a shirt over his head and glared at Jared “because you're a nosy little fuck who doesn't know the meaning of 'private space'” and he motioned around the room “this is MY room Jared, get the fuck out” he demanded.

 

“No” Jared said “not until you tell me why you don't like me”.

 

Jensen growled “I like you just fine, now let me get changed” he demanded as he searched for his belt.

 

Jared chuckled at Jensen's flushed appearance “shut up” he said and Jensen stilled “I beg your pardon?” he said as he turned towards Jared.

 

Jared smiled and advanced on Jensen “I said” he repeated “shut the fuck up” and he cornered Jensen against the wall.

 

Jensen's eyes were wide “what the hell do you think you're doing?” he asked the younger man, not knowing what to think of this.

 

Jared smirked again “cut the crap, Jensen” he said “you act like you're all tough but deep down” and he poked the other man's chest “all talk”.

 

Jensen tilted his head up to look the taller man in the eyes “don't pretend to know anything about me” he snapped “you have no clue, now get out of my face!”.

 

Jensen planted his hands against Jared's hard chest and tried to ignore the way the muscles bunched underneath his fingers “get out!” and he shoved Jared towards the door.

 

Jared sighed and decided to let it go, this time and he turned to leave Jensen's room “see you downstairs” he told the older man.

 

Jensen watched Jared leave and he released a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding, damn but the boy pulled his strings and he hadn't decided whether that's a good or a bad thing.

 

Jensen looked down at his shirt and frowned, this was not the one he wanted to wear, so he took it off and replaced it with a T-shirt made of soft and worn fabric.

 

He buckled his belt and turned off the lights of his room before he went back down to the rest of the guys.

 

When Jensen came downstairs Jared was talking to Chad and he looked up and winked at Jensen.

 

Jensen nearly choked on his own saliva, this boy was a peculiar one, he just wouldn't give up no matter how you shot him down, very persistent.

 

The doorbell rang and Steve and Chris went to collect the pizza's while Jensen and Mike got the beers and drinks for dinner.

 

They dug in with relish when Steve opened the boxes and the smell of the pizza's reached their noses “hmmm”Tom muttered “this is goood!” and he took another bite.

 

Mike grinned evilly and licked at Tom's lips “not as good as you” he said and the guys all made hurling sounds at the sentiment.

 

Mike chuckled “y'all are just jealous that I get laid on a regular basis and you all don't” he said smiling smugly at the rest.

 

Jensen raised his hand and protested “uhm, excuse me Mr 'I scream like a dying pig when I come'” and the rest fell into fits of laughter “I got a girl, so I'm not lacking in that department”.

 

Mike scoffed “what you are dating is not a girl” he said “that my friend, is a second.... no third class whore who's seen more action that a Jean-Claude Van Damme movie”.

 

Jensen frowned “hey man, just cause she's not a virgin, don't mean she's worth any less” he defended Danneel.

 

Mike snorted “man” he said “you don't even love her, why are you defending her?” he asked as he stuffed another bite into his mouth.

 

Jensen sighed “guys, we've had this conversation over and over again” he said “Danneel's my girl, now get over it”.

 

Chris piped in “I'm with Mikey, man” he said “you can do way better” and he gave Jensen a wink “remember what we talked about, you know” and he side glanced at Jared “that brand new car... the one who's only had a few test drives, if any at all”.

 

Jensen groaned and threw a roll in Chris' direction “seriously” he said “can you take your damn mind out of the gutter for a second or two and be serious?”.

 

Chris smirked “nope” he said and threw the roll back “just one test drive Jen, you won't regret it, hell you might even like it”.

 

Mike scoffed “I hope that in this wonderfully insinuating story it's not you who's supposed to be this 'brand new' car, Chris” he said.

 

Chris laughed “ha ha, me” he deadpanned and pointed at himself “noo, this car's been around the block, we were talking about an actual car, he's have better fun driving that then he would driving Danneel”.

 

“We need to play a game” Steve interjected, before Chris would say things Jensen didn't like “I guess spin the bottle it out?” he asked grinning.

 

Chris and Mike smiled and chorused “ok” and the rest laughed.

 

Chad scrunched his nose “hey dude, I'm cool with you all being gay and all, but... I'm not really into that”.

 

Tom smiled “how about, Truth or Dare” and the rest whooped.

 

Chris slapped Tom on his shoulder “damn boy” he said “I knew we were keeping you around for a reason...... besides to fuck Mike, that is”.

 

Tom laughed and smacked Chris back “go fuck Steve” he said and Chris grinned “oh, it's my turn for a dare already?” he asked chuckling.

 

Mike yelled “hey, play nice, and don't be a bitch to my boy Kane” he warned Chris while he pulled Tom closer to him “or you're gonna wake up someday with your head shaved bald”.

 

Chris ran a hand through his hair and glared at Mike “don't you dare, you asshole” he said “cuz I totally see you doing shit like that” and he thought for a moment “come to think of it, Steve did do that, to Jenny, remember, senior year at High School”.

 

Mike frowned and then laughed “oh, yeah” he barked “Jenny got drunk off his ass and you shaved his head.... well millimetered it, it was a pair of clippers, you told me once”.

 

Jensen growled “I remember that you jerk” he said “my mom got so pissed at you, she forbid me to see you” he said looking at Steve “she thought you were the devil incarnate”.

 

Steve laughed and patted Jensen on his head “aww, poor baby” he cooed “but you looked totally hot though” he said and Chris nodded “yeah, hottest skinhead I've ever seen”.

 

“Chris” Steve said “truth or dare?” and he grinned at the man next to him.

 

Chris chuckled and tapped his chin “hmmm, what to do, what to do?” he wondered out loud and smirked “I'll take a dare, my dear man” he said.

 

Steve laughed “I was hoping you'd say that” he replied and pointed at Mike “french kiss, 2 whole minutes, the ugly bald dude”.

 

Chris drew his brow “well that depends, are you still gonna kiss me if I taste like Mike” and he winked at Steve before he grabbed the back of Mike's neck and pulled him close.

 

“Sorry, Tommy” Chris said before he pressed his lips to Mike's and kissed him like his life depended on it.

 

After two minutes, Tom timed it, they pulled apart and Chris grinned “good, aren't I” he said smugly and sat back down, Chris grinned “eehh, you're alright” he said.

 

Chris rubbed his hands together and looked over the people there, like there really was a chance he was not gonna pick Jensen.

 

“Jensen” Chris said smirking “truth or dare?” he asked and Jensen groaned “oh, god” he said “this isn't a game when you make shit up, this is trying to dodge which thing will get me the most embarrassed”.

 

Jensen thought for a moment and dramatically closed his eyes “ok” he said squeezing his eyes shut and Mike laughed at his friends antics “I know I'm gonna regret this but.... dare” and he opened his eyes.

 

Chris actually seemed a little disappointed “ah, man” he whined “I was sure you were gonna pussy out and pick truth, I had a good one”.

 

Steve leaned over to Chris and whispered something in his ear while he handed Chris a sharpie “ohhh” Chris crooned “I like the way you think” and he smiled mischievously at Jensen.

 

“I'm gonna pick someone” Chris said “and they have to draw a tattoo on a part of your body, which I will choose”.

 

Jensen smiled, happy to have a light one “deal” he said.

 

Chris laughed “Ok” he said “the place will be.... your left butt cheek” and Jensen gasped “no way in hell am I baring my ass in this room, Kane” he said.

 

Chris smiled “ok, you can go in the closet for a moment, heh, if that ain't irony at it's best, but you can't cheat and draw it yourself” he said and handed Jared the sharpie “newbie” he said “show us your artistic talent” and he winked at the younger man.

 

Jared's mouth fell open but he took the challenge in Chris' eyes “ok” he said and stood up “you coming?” he asked Jensen.

 

Jensen stood up and send Chris a glare that if it were possible, it would have killed the other man, the both of them went onto the hallway closet, Jensen turning on the small light so Jared could see what he was doing.

 

“No funny business” Jensen warned the younger man as Jared got down on his knees behind Jensen “no funny business” Jared repeated “promise that I won't even make it all that big” he said and he uncapped the sharpie.

 

Jared waited for a few moments and then smirked “are you taking off them pants or do I need to help ya” he drawled.

 

He laughed softly as Jensen hurriedly undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers down a few inches baring one perfectly round cheek to Jared's eyes.

 

Jared licked his lips at the sight of Jensen's naked butt in front of him and he placed his hand on Jensen's cheek.

 

The older man jumped a little and Jared hushed him “I need to... flatten my workspace a bit” he said and Jensen startled when he felt the tip of the sharpie on his behind.

 

Jared kept his promise, whatever he was drawing it didn't take up much space, but Jensen had no clue as to what Jared was drawing on his ass “hey Van Gogh” he said as Jared had been busy for a couple of minutes “no need to recreate the 'final supper', you know”.

 

Jared chuckled and put some finishing touches to the tattoo “relax” he said “I'm just makin it pretty” and he drew some more squiggles on Jensen's ass.

 

Jensen moved a little as he felt Jared had stopped a few moments ago “what are you doing?” Jensen asked as he tried to look back to see what Jared had drawn.

 

Jared smiled up at Jensen “I'm doing what every artist does” he said and chuckled when Jensen rose a brow “I'm admiring my work”.

 

Jensen was about to hike his pants back up when he felt Jared grab both his ass cheeks and squeezed “what..” his voice stuttering “what are you doing?”.

 

Jared smirked and looked at the perfectly plump ass in front of him “it needs a signature” he said and he leaned forward.

 

Jensen gasped when he felt Jared's warm lips touch his cheek and then a hot tongue came out to lick around the drawing “what the hell” he muttered but Jared was already standing up, pulling Jensen's pants up with him.

 

Jared pressed his front to Jensen's back, enjoying the way Jensen's ass fit in the curve of his pelvis “I think” Jared whispered hotly into Jensen's ear “that I like this tattoo on you, you should definitely have it done for real”.

 

There was a knock on the door and it opened just after Jared had stepped away from Jensen “you boys done?” Chris asked grinning.

 

Jared smirked and stepped out of the closet, not minding the pun, and nodded “yeah, he's marked up real pretty”.

 

Jensen growled at the two men and closed the door, locking himself in the closet, he slid his pants down and turned his back towards the mirror.

 

Jensen squinted his eyes to see what Jared had drawn and his eyes widened comically, thanking god no one could see him right now.

 

He stared at his ass in the mirror and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he looked at the black markings on the pale skin.

 

Jared had drawn a couple of stars some hearts and in the middle was the symbol of infinity and below it in clear black writing 'property of Jay'.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: here's the new chapter for this one. Jensen is starting to give in to Jared.  


* * *

Dear readers,

 

Ok, so once more I am un-beta'd. reason... my computer is a bitch and it won't download attachments for some reason (truth). then my beta tried to put the files in a normal mail but I just end up have to put all the sentences right again because my mail programme screws it up. personally I didn't find it worth the trouble it put both me and my beta through (we both have lives and more important things to do that adjust files all night).

 

I know that most my readers didn't think I needed a beta, or they didn't think the errors were so bad it made the stories unreadable. For the people who asked me to get a beta, I'm very sorry you guys but it just wasn't working for me so I decided to call the beta quits.

 

I hope this doesn't stop you from reading the stories, if it doesn't, then I'm sorry but that is your choice of course. but if you like the story and find it interesting then you won't let a few mistakes keep you from reading the stories (I know it doesn't stop me from reading other stories).

 

I hope you all respect my decision to not use a beta and I hope you'll all still like reading what I write because you haven't read the last of me :D.

 

thank you for your understanding.

 

hugs 'n kisses AA

 

 

 

*************

Chapter 4:

 

 

Jensen woke with a start when Chris jumped on his bed “wakey, wakey, eggs and Bakey” he yelled as he ruffled Jensen's hair “a new day has come” and he jumped into a Celine Dion song.

 

Jensen sat up and rubbed his eyes “dude” he protested “we got drunk off our asses last night and now you're here” he glanced at his clock “fuck, and it's not even noon”.

 

Chris cackled and pulled the sheets off his fried “oh, you sleep naked” and he chuckled “kinky”.

 

When Chris didn't throw the blankets back over him Jensen glared at him “dude, what the fuck?” he grunted.

 

Chris just looked at him and then smiled widely “well” he mused “I see that Jared's artistic talents were put to use rather nicely” as he eyed the black markings on Jensen's cheek.

 

Jensen grunted and rolled out of bed “shut up” he said as he fished a pair of clean boxers from his closet “it was all your stupid idea anyway's”.

 

Chris sat down on Jensen's bed “man” he said exasperated “the boy wrote his name on you, he wants you.... you do have eyes right?” he asked “I mean, the boy is fucking fine, with a capital damn!”.

 

Jensen huffed “he's ok, I guess” he said as he pulled on a pair of jeans, opting to shower later “why don't you just give it a rest”.

 

Chris followed Jensen downstairs where Mike and Steve were having a greasy breakfast “dude, this kid will be so much better for you than that whore you call a girlfriend, at least this kid is honest and doesn't take your shit”.

 

Jensen sat down at the table and greeted Mike and Steve with a huff “I agree with the nut job, there” Mike said “Jared is a cool kid and the two of you would be great together”.

 

Jensen frowned and piled his plate with pancakes and eggs “was there a news broadcast or something?” he questioned “I mean, does everyone know that you are trying to set me up with Jared?” and he glared at Chris.

 

Chris followed Jensen's example and filled his plate “you just need to take your head out of your ass and put the other head in Jared's” he joked and Steve snorted his milk across the table.

 

“Dude” Mike said “that's disgusting”.

 

Jensen nodded “well, what Chris is saying is disgusting too, and you shouldn't objectify him like that, he's a person, not just another hole to fuck”.

 

Chris' eyes widened and he grinned “you like him!” he accused and he threw a piece of bacon in Jensen's direction “you like him, fuck no” he changed “you respect him” and he chuckled “oh my god”.

 

Steve smiled “Our little boy is growing up” and he mockingly wiped at his cheeks “I'm so proud”.

 

Jensen flipped Steve off “no, seriously, Jen” Chris said “just try it out, the kid, I mean” and he laughed.

 

Jensen frowned “dude, I'm not ever gay” he said and Chris huffed “don't knock it till you try it, and don't even give me THAT shit” he said “you had a crush on Brian in High School and there was Scott in College”.

 

Jensen turned his head “just a phase” he said and ate his pancake.

 

Chris laughed out loud “you're so full of shit, Jenny” he said “you and I both know you're no homophobe and you're parents are fine with gay people, what the fuck is going on”.

 

Jensen pushed his plate away and left the table, leaving the three other men stunned as they watched their friend hurry up the stairs.

 

Chris excused himself and went after Jensen, he had known him the longest and they always got on well, something was bothering his friend and he intended to find out what.

 

He entered Jensen's room without knocking and sat down on the bed, next to Jensen “wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?” he asked gently.

 

Jensen sighed “life is so much easier if you're straight” he said “people don't look at you funny, you don't disappoint people by being straight”.

 

Chris huffed “being straight is overrated” he said “me and Steve, we've been kinda dating for two months” he confessed.

 

Jensen gasped and turned to his friend “and you didn't tell me because....?” he wondered.

 

Chris looked up “maybe the same reason you didn't tell me that you like guys better than girls,... and don't even give me any of that 'I got a girlfriend' crap”.

 

Jensen sighed “bi, I still like fucking Danneel, so I guess that makes me bi, besides, I still find girls hot”.

 

Chris smiled “well, I guess small steps is the way to go, at least you're out of Egypt now” and Jensen snorted at that lame pun.

 

Chris wrapped his arm around Jensen's shoulder “now you wanna tell me why you're so scared of Jared?”.

 

Jensen raised his head “Jared's.... intense” he said “he just keeps looking at me with this look in his eyes, like.... I'm some kind of fucking piece of art or something, so questioning”.

 

Chris smiled “it's because he likes you, you dumb ass” he said “that kid has been into you from the moment he met you”.

 

And Jensen scowled “exactly” he said “he liked me because he thinks I'm hot, if I make that switch from girl to guy.... it's gonna be with a guy that likes me for me, not because he think I'm 'so good looking'” he said, faking Danneel's high pitched voice.

 

Chris smiled again “just give him a chance, ok” he said “I think this kid will surprise you, he's much more mature than you think”.

 

A huff was heard Jensen stood up “he hangs with Murray, that pretty much verifies how not mature he is”.

 

Chris laughed and followed Jensen into the bathroom as Jensen turned on the shower “we hang with Mike, doesn't make us any less mature” he said “okay” he relented laughing “maybe a little”.

 

Jensen stripped and stepped into the shower cabin “Jared can do better than me”.

 

The door to the cabin opened and Jensen received a harsh smack upside the head “hey” he protested “what the hell was that for?”.

 

Chris chuckled “because you're so damn stupid” he said “you think to little of yourself and it's all that bitch's fault, you need to dump her ass, wether you do or don't get your freak on with Jared”.

 

“Fine” Jensen muttered through the glass door “I'm totally worth of Jared, I'm still not going after him though”.

 

“Why not?!” Chris cried out “at least make him hate you then, so me and Steve can invite him for a threesome” and he chuckled “how's that for southern comfort”.

 

Jensen sputtered with laughter as he soaped up his hair “I don't think so” he said “you would break the poor boy” and he rinsed the suds form his hair “besides, Steve's a possessive SOB”.

 

Chris laughed “true, but I think he's make an exception for Jared” he said “we saw him in his shorts the other day at the pool, boy is fine!, muscles like you wouldn't believe, damn” and Chris mused to himself “yeah, I wouldn't mind hitting that, ass you could bounce a nickel off of”.

 

The shower doors opened and Jensen stepped out, yanking a towel from the cabinet “you're bad” he said “you are the epitome of a douche bag”.

 

Chris grinned “nope” he said “I think Murray is the reigning champ on that title, but thanks for the nomination” he quipped.

 

Jensen sighed and dried himself, not minding that Chris was watching him in all his glory “damn, boy” Chris whistled “you filled out” and he slapped Jensen's naked ass “the sharpie ain't coming off though”.

 

Jensen cursed and walked over to the mirror “fuck” he said “it didn't even fade in the least, what the fuck kind of sharpie was this?”.

 

Chris cackled and threw his head back “the waterproof kind” he said and laughed as Jensen slapped him on the back of the head “what” he said innocently “I didn't know he was gonna put an owners mark on your ass”.

 

Jensen huffed and walked out into the bedroom to put on some clothes “no, you figured meek little Jared would just draw a heart on my ass or something” he complained.

 

Chris laughed and opened the door to Jensen's bedroom “get over yourself” he said “and ask the kid out on a damn date” and he left Jensen with his own thoughts.

 

Jensen dressed and spent some time cleaning his room, which was necessary since it looked like a hurricane came through it.

 

The guys left about noon to go the pool but Jensen opted to stay at home and relax a little, he startled when the doorbell rang and he got up to answer the door.

 

His eyes widened as the 6ft 4 man in front of him smiled and pushed past him into the house “Jen” Jared said cheerfully “how's it going?”.

 

Jensen stared dumfounded at the man and followed Jared when the taller man walked into the living room “fine” he said “what are you doing here?”.

 

Jared smirked and turned to Jensen “I'm here for you” he said and he stepped up close to the other man, Jensen stepped back and cursed silently when he felt his back hit the wall “why would you want to do that?”.

 

Jared smirked and it reminded Jensen of a large car on the prowl, and right then he really did feel like he was the prey “I came to check on what's mine” Jared growled against Jensen's neck.

 

Jensen frowned and tried to push Jared off but the man wouldn't budge “I'm not yours” he said and placed his hands on Jared's chest, as if to keep him at a distance.

 

Jared chuckled and spun Jensen around “well” Jared whispered hotly as he slipped his hands underneath Jensen's jeans “this here” and he ran a finger across the drawing on Jensen's ass cheek “tells me a different story”.

 

Jensen shivered when Jared's body pressed him against the wall, the feel of that tall, hard body up against his, those large hands on his ass and yeah, maybe Chris was right, his body certainly was taking an interest.

 

“When did you turn into such a go-getter, huh” Jensen hissed as Jared slipped a hand underneath his shirt, running his hands across Jensen's abdominal muscles and his chest “you use to be... be such a good little boy”.

 

Jared growled against Jensen's ear and thrust his hips into Jensen's ass “that what you want?” he asked as he pulled Jensen's hips back “you want a good little boy, huh?” and he licked at Jensen's ear lobe.

 

Fuck, Jensen didn't know how they got from him hating Jared to Jared completely owning him within the blink of an eye, it seemed rash and too fast and there was no logic behind it.

 

All that didn't matter, because he still groaned when Jared teased a nipple, still hissed out a breath when Jared fastened his mouth on his neck, sucking and biting at the soft skin.

 

Jared smirked against the soft skin of Jensen's neck and he trailed his hands down to the top of Jensen's jeans “tell me” he demanded “you want a good little boy?”.

 

Jensen shook his head “I'm not into... ahh, into guys” but his moan when Jared scraped his teeth down Jensen's neck voided that statement the second it had left Jensen's lips.

 

Jared spun Jensen around and fell to his knees “I've been thinking about this” he said as he slowly undid Jensen's belt “been thinking about this the second I saw you, wanted to suck on that pretty dick of yours” and he growled against Jensen's stomach “and I know it's gonna be so good”.

 

Jared opened Jensen's jeans and yanked the two offending garments out of the way, all Jensen could do was gasp and look down at Jared's curls while the younger man fisted his cock “fuck” he muttered, when a large hand wrapped around his dick.

 

Jared smirked and gazed up at Jensen “feels good, huh” he teased and stroked Jensen's cock once “want me to stop?, want me to get up and walk away?”.

 

Jensen couldn't find the words, Jared had taken him by surprise and he didn't know how to react to this confident and utterly sexy young man, who was, mind you, sitting on his knees in front of his, begging to suck his cock.

 

Jared looked at Jensen's hard dick and growled “fuck” he muttered as he jerked it again “you're fucking leaking.... you're so hard for me baby”.

 

Jensen yelped in surprise when Jared leaned in and licked the drop of pre-come off the head of his dick “hhmmm” Jared mumbled “sweet” and he licked the head again.

 

Jensen didn't know what to do, he wasn't able to form a coherent thought when Jared was licking at his cock, looking like his most secret and perverted wet dream came to life.

 

Jared took one look at Jensen's blissed out features and made a decision, fuck what was going to happen when it was all through, he had this gorgeous man in front of him, naked and hard, and fuck if he wasn't going to take advantage of it.

 

“I got you, baby” he muttered and closed his mouth around Jensen's leaking cock.

 

Jensen groaned and thrust up into Jared's hot mouth, wanting to be completely engulfed by that wet heat and his hands came to rest on Jared's head, tangling in the dark, chocolate curls of the younger man.

 

Jensen threw all his inhibitions out of the window for that moment and just went with the flow, grabbing Jared's hair and guiding that hot mouth up and down his cock “fuck yeah, baby boy” he muttered as Jared sank down and took him to the hilt.

 

Fuck if this wasn't the best damn blow job he had ever had, every nerve was on fire and his dick was so hard he felt like he could cut diamonds with it, and every suck, every lick from Jared made him even harder.

 

He looked down and gasped, the sight of Jared's head bobbing up and down, that pretty mouth stretched wide around his cock was so hypnotic that he couldn't look away.

 

He felt hands come up and cradle his balls and he mewled softly as he felt that mouth stretch in a smile around his cock “fuck, such a good boy” he whispered dirtily and caressed Jared's scalp with his fingers.

 

Jared licked and sucked at Jensen's straining cock, felt the heavy weight of the head on his tongue and the salty taste of pre come sliding down his throat.

 

He felt strong thighs quiver underneath his hands and Jensen's stomach muscles jumped when he flicked his tongue around the crown.

 

Jared felt Jensen cup his face and stroke himself through Jared's cheek, he moaned around Jensen's cock and the other man shivered as the vibrations raced through him.

 

Jared pulled off and let Jensen's cock fall from his mouth with a dirty plop, looked up at the older man and grinned mischievously “still not into guys?” he teased.

 

Jensen's eyes narrowed and he gripped Jared's hair tight “no” he said harshly “you're just a skilled mouth around a cock, pretty boy” he snarled, but Jared heard the words lacked the usual venom “now, wrap that pretty little mouth around my cock and suck me off” he growled.

 

Jared grinned, it wasn't the love proclamation that he wanted, but for now it would do, he bent his head and swallowed Jensen down.

 

Jensen kept his eyes trained on Jared's face, his eyes closed and his cheeks hollowing with every suck “good, such a good boy....... pretty little cock sucker” he muttered.

 

Jared heard the heated words and tightened the suction around Jensen's dick, he squeezed the balls and wrapped his lips tight around the crown.

 

Jensen groaned loudly and came down Jared's throat, his seed spilling across Jared's tongue while the younger man opened up wider and swallowed down all Jensen had to offer.

 

Jensen's hips stuttered when he felt Jared's throat contracting around his cock, milking him of his released and he pistoned his hips into Jared's mouth, pushing the last of his come into the pretty man sucking him down.

 

Jensen's chest was heaving with the force of his orgasm and he growled when he looked down in lust blown hazel eyes, he cupped Jared's face and grinned dirtily at the younger man “fuck, you were made to suck my dick” he muttered as he saw Jared lick a drop of spilled come from the corner of his mouth.

 

Jensen's head shot up when he heard car doors slam and he cursed “fuck, they're home” and he hurriedly pulled up his pants and did them back up.

 

He pulled Jared to his feet and straightened the other man's clothes “don't you fucking breath a word of this” he warned.

 

When the guys entered Jensen was in the kitchen fetching beers and Jared was on the couch watching TV, using a pillow to hide his dick, that was leaking and straining in his jeans.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: soo, this story is getting a LOT of sex, and yeah, some plot here and there to.

also, this is turning out to be a bottom!jared story.... I think... god, I can't decide, but the way the characters are now, it's definately bottom!jared.... bear with me guys :D  


* * *

Chapter 5:

 

 

Jensen was standing in his shower, water cascading down his muscular back as he let out a sigh.

 

It had been a week since he had seen Jared, a week since the young man had dropped to his knees and sucked him off and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

 

Jensen felt himself grow hard at the memory of Jared's pretty mouth wrapped around his dick and wanted nothing more than to feel that again, feel Jared suck him off like he was hungry for it.

 

That was what Jared had been, the look in those hazel eye, Jared had been so hungry for Jensen's cock and the fact that his dick was leaking pre come right now proved that his cock didn't mind the attention Jared gave it.

 

Jensen sighed as he wrapped a hand around his cock, thinking of Jared had been his favourite jerk-off fantasy for the past week, couldn't get that eager face out of his head.

 

There was a pounding on the bathroom door and he cursed as his little one on one time was interrupted “what” he yelled out snarkily.

 

There was a chuckle from the other end “sorry, Mike said I should use this bathroom, I guess he didn't know you were in here”.

 

Jared, it was Jared's voice and Jensen felt shivers run down his spine.

 

Before he could think things through he stepped out of the shower and pulled the door open “get in” he growled at the man in the hallway.

 

Jared's eyes widened and he took in Jensen's lean physique “that's ok” he smirked “I can go downstairs.

 

Jensen growled again and fisted his hand in Jared's shirt, pulling the younger man into the bathroom “do what you came for” he said and he opened the shower stall “then get naked and join me”.

 

Jared watched as Jensen stepped into the stall, he knew it hadn't been a question, it had been a blatant demand and he knew this was probably the only chance Jensen was going to give him.

 

He peed and then hurried to get his clothes off as quickly as possible before he stepped into the shower with Jensen.

 

Jared yelped when Jensen pushed him up against the tiled wall “been thinking about you all week” he muttered as he licked the tan expanse of Jared's neck.

 

Jared was somewhat surprised that Jensen admitted that fact so freely “you have” and he let out a startled groan when plush lips wrapped around his nipple “thought you weren't into guys”.

 

Jensen mumbled something against Jared's skin and lifted his head “I'm not into guys... plural” and he switched to Jared's other nipple “I'm into a guy... singular”.

 

Jared mewled softly when he felt a strong hand grip his hardening cock “so what...... you're in love with me” Jared said, his breath hitching at the spark of hope in his chest.

 

Jensen chuckled huskily “no” he said cooly “but I won't deny the fact that I'm attracted to you any longer” and he sank down onto his knees “you see” he said as he trailed little licks across Jared's stomach”life is short, so I don't want to waste it”.

 

Jared bucked his hips into Jensen's grasp “so this is an experiment?” he asked as he tried to keep from crying out at the pleasure Jensen was giving him.

 

Jensen nuzzled the side of Jared's cock “no” he said again “I want this.... I'm not experimenting” and he licked the head of Jared's cock, groaning softly as he tasted water with a hint of pure Jared.

 

Jared didn't try to hide his confusion “what about Danneel” he said, breath coming heavy and his chest heaving to get enough oxygen.

 

Jensen wrapped his hand around the base of Jared's cock and used his other hand to fondle Jared's balls “she's my girlfriend...., what about her?”.

 

“Are you leaving her?” and Jensen laughed as he looked up at Jared “why would I do that?” he asked “I thought we were just having some fun Jared, or do you want the whole nine yards?”.

 

Jared could hear by the tone of Jensen's voice that he should answer this question very carefully “no, I just want you” he settled on, and sighed relieved when he saw Jensen's satisfied smirk “good boy” Jensen praised.

 

Jared let out a muffled scream when Jensen sucked his cock into his mouth, and was this guy really a virgin when it came to guys, because he was fucking good at what he was doing.

 

Jared's balls tingled and his cock twitched happily in Jensen's mouth, he dropped his hands on Jensen's head and buried his fingers in the wet strands of Jensen's hair.

 

Jared moaned and hissed as Jensen sucked his cock like a pro “fuck” he swore “you sure you've never done this before” he asked the older man “ 'cause you are damn good at it” and he proved his statement by groaning as Jensen sucked him down into his throat.

 

Jensen pulled off for a moment, letting his fist take over for his mouth “not so hard” he said and smirked at Jared “I just do to you what people have done to me”.

 

Jared tangled his fingers back into Jensen's hair when that hot mouth sank over his cock once more, thanking the people who had sucked Jensen off in the past because damn, the boy knew how to suck a dick.

 

Jensen pinned Jared's hips against the tiled wall and hollowed his cheeks even more, wanting to feel the younger man come in his mouth.

 

Jared tried to buck his hips but Jensen's grip was too firm, the control Jensen had over him turned him on even more and before to long he shot creamy ropes of come into Jensen's waiting mouth.

 

Jared's hand tightened in Jensen's hair and he cursed the other man's name as he felt Jensen swallow around his spurting dick.

 

Jensen pulled off and stood up, smirking at Jared as he swallowed the last bit of Jared's release “liked that?” he asked teasingly, full well knowing that Jared had loved it.

 

Jared nodded his head, unable to speak so soon after having a mind blowing orgasm, the water still beating down on his shoulders as Jensen spun them around.

 

Jensen's fingers tangled Jared's hair and Jared felt pressure on his scalp “get down on your knees” Jared shivered with lust at the growled order.

 

He did as he was told and sank to the floor, now at level with Jensen's leaking cock “hands behind your back”.

 

Jared groaned at Jensen's words, getting off on the fact that Jensen controlled him like he knew it was what Jared wanted.

 

He looked at the engorged cock in front of him and his mouth flushed with saliva at the thought of having that thick length in his mouth once more, he looked up at Jensen, the question clear in his eyes.

 

Jensen growled again and a smirk crept up his face “look at you” he muttered “so fucking eager for my dick” and he stroked Jared's cheekbone "open your mouth”.

 

Jared didn't know why Jensen had this kind of power over him, the guy wasn't such a dick as he had been at the party, but he still didn't treat Jared with the same respect as Chris, or hell, even Tom.

 

That didn't stop him from opening his mouth and keeping his eyes locked on Jensen's as the older man placed the head of his cock in Jared's mouth “lick” he ordered.

 

Jared licked the leaking tip of Jensen's dick, swirling his tongue around the crown and licked the slit, catching the pearly drops of liquid and swallowed them down like it was ambrosia.

 

Jensen let out a curse and fisted his hand in Jared's hair “let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours” he said as he pushed the head of his dick into Jared's mouth “wanna see those pretty lips stretched around me, feel you swallow me down”.

 

Jared opened his mouth wider and covered his teeth with his lips, Jensen took the invitation and started to slowly face-fuck Jared.

 

Jensen was groaning as his cock slipped deeper and deeper into Jared's moist mouth, the slick of his tongue against the nerves at the base of the crown as he thrust his hips into Jared's face.

 

Jared relaxed his jaw and placed his hands on the wall on either side of Jensen's hips to keep himself steady.

 

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good” Jensen muttered as he grabbed Jared's head with both his hands, guiding his mouth up and down his hard length “so wet in there, so fucking hot”.

 

Jensen couldn't keep his eyes of Jared, the boys eyes were closed and he was greedily sucking down everything Jensen had to give “you're so hungry for it, baby” he whispered “do it”.

 

Jensen leaned back against the wall and let go of Jared's head “show me how you like it” and he watched as Jared grabbed his hips and pulled his pelvis forward.

 

Jared pulled off the hard cock for a moment and looked up at Jensen “anything?” he asked and Jensen nodded his head wordlessly.

 

Jared smirked and lifted Jensen's cock so he could reach the full balls “oh, shit” Jensen cursed as Jared took his balls in his mouth and sucked.

 

His fingers were scrambling against the tiles to keep from grabbing Jared's head and just fucking the boys mouth raw, he kept his cool and just let Jared do what he wanted.

 

Jared's tongue lapped at the sac and one by one he sucked on Jensen's balls, appreciating the fact that Jensen shaved.

 

Jensen let out a yelp as Jared went lower and sucked on the patch of skin behind his balls and he thrust desperately into the warmth of Jared's mouth “stop teasing” he grunted “suck me off, now” he was done waiting.

 

Jared chuckled at Jensen's impatience and took the leaking cock back into his velvet mouth, obeying Jensen he sucked his down and hollowed his cheeks.

 

Jensen let out a string of curses and placed his hands back on Jared's head “damn boy” he muttered “you were fucking made for this”.

 

Jared ignored the words and just kept on sucking Jensen off, wanting that creamy come in his mouth, remembering the taste last time and he was eager to taste it again.

 

Jensen's words turned into mutters and he cried out as he spilled down Jared's throat.

 

Jared swallowed all of Jensen's come and licked the softening dick until if was clean and all the come had disappeared into Jared's mouth.

 

Jensen was breathing heavily “such a good boy” he growled as he stroked Jared's scalp “such a good, good boy”.

 

Jared stood and pressed his body against Jensen's, he leaned in to kiss the other man but pulled back when his mouth connected with a neck instead of lips.

 

Jared thought Jensen hadn't noticed so he moved in for another try and this time he was pushed away “no” Jensen said sternly “boyfriends kiss, girlfriends kiss” he said “fuckbudies.... fuck, hence the word”.

 

Jared was disappointed, he wanted to kiss Jensen, feel those pretty plush lips part underneath his own.

 

He wanted to know what the other man's mouth tasted like, what kind of sounds he would make is Jared slipped his tongue into that hot cavern, but Jensen wouldn't have it.

 

The shower was turned off and he was pushed out of the stall by Jensen “get dressed” he said, not unfriendly “we'll go down and have a beer with the guys”.

 

Jared blushed, he had forgotten the guys were downstairs and there was no way the other man hadn't noticed the fact that Jared had been gone so long..... or the hot moans and groans that were coming from the bathroom mere minutes before.

 

They dried off and got dressed in record time, Jared kept stealing glances at Jensen as the other man pulled on his clothes and covered up that delicious body with garments.

 

Jared was facing the mirror, fixing his hair when he felt Jensen press up behind him and cup his crotch through his jeans “you have no idea how much you turn me on, how much I want you” Jensen growled as he licked a hot path up Jared's neck.

 

The younger man leaned back against Jensen's hard body and let the older man fondle him through his denim pants “you have me” he whispered, hoping it didn't come out as needy as it sounded in his head “you can take me”.

 

Jensen chuckled and nibbled on Jared's earlobe “you're mine” he grunted “and no one else can have you, don't you dare let anyone but me touch you”.

 

Jared huffed “so you get to keep your girlfriend, but I have to stay faithful to my.... fuck buddy?”.

 

Jensen chuckled again “if you want it, that's the way it's gonna be” he said “I own you, baby boy” and he nipped at Jared's long neck “I call the shots”.

 

Jared knew Jensen was right, he knew the older man owned him, heart, body and soul, now all he needed to do was make it so that he owned Jensen right back.

 

Jared nodded his head “I want this” he said “I want this more than anything”.

 

Jensen laughed softly and smiled against the skin of Jared's neck “good boy” he said “now let's go get a beer”.

 

Jared turned and followed Jensen out the bathroom, he knew he shouldn't give Jensen his heart so easily, but he wasn't going to give Jensen up, he was going to make the other man love him just as much as Jared loved him, he had no doubt in his mind.

 

They were greeted by catcalls and raised brows as they got downstairs, the fact that they both had wet hair left nothing to the imagination.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: ladies and gentlepeople, here is the new chappie :D hope you enjoy  


* * *

Chapter 6:

 

 

“I can't believe he did that” Sandy exclaimed as she munched on a sandwich “I mean, just like that, told you to strip so he could suck you off, damn, tape it next time, ok” she joked.

 

Jared laughed and shook his head “I don't think a 'Jensen, I wanna tape our little rendezvous for Sandy' will go over all that well” he said.

 

Sandy huffed “nonsense” she said and waived her hand “I bet you he's done it on camera lots of times, he just seems like the type, you know”.

 

Chad chuckled “I still can't believe you are ok with this shit” he said “I mean, he didn't dump that skank, he's still fucking her, god knows what you could catch”.

 

Jared snorted “I'm not an idiot, you know” he said “if it ever get's that far, we will use condoms”.

 

Chad slammed his fist on the table “are you listening to yourself” he said “you're talking about being some assholes 'thing on the side'”.

 

Jared shook his head “it's not like that” he said “he does like me, I can feel it.... he just....” and he sighed exasperated “I don't know... but I know it's more than just sex, I can feel it”.

 

Chad rolled his eyes “I think you're just telling yourself that so you won't have to face the cold truth that he's just using you as another hole to plug”.

 

Sandy nodded “I do kind of agree with Chad” she said “I mean, he's an ass to you in public and then makes you suck him off when you're behind closed doors?”.

 

“You guys don't understand” Jared said as he took a swig from his coke “I know I can get him to like me the way I like him, might take some time... but it will happen”.

 

Chad snorted “and in the meanwhile you can keep looking at things like that” and he pointed in the distance.

 

Jared turned his head and felt his heart sink, Jensen was sitting on a bench, Danneel in his lap as they were making out like crazy “I'll make him see” Jared muttered “I'll make him see that I'm the one he should be with”.

 

Jared grabbed his pack and stood up “I got class, see you guys later”.

 

Class was boring as fuck and Jared wished he hadn't gone, but there was no use in crying over spilt milk and he made his way out to the yard to have a snack.

 

On the way over to one of the benches he was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder, he turned around and gazed into cold blue eyes “can I help you?” he asked as he arched en eyebrow.

 

The guy smirked “look at what we have here, boys” he chuckled at his friends “a little fairy”.

 

Jared rolled his eyes “really” he said “after all these years of people bashing on gays and you can't come up with a better insult”.

 

The guy growled and pushed him back so hard that Jared tripped and fell to the ground “maybe this little fairy needs to be taught some manners”.

 

Jared scrambled to his feet and backed up a few steps, cursing silently as his back hit a tree and he was caught between the tree and the pissed of men.

 

The burly guy advanced on him, his friends following his lead and Jared wished he had just kept his mouth shut, he wasn't a fighter, hell he even avoided arguments because he was against any kind of violence.

 

The guy drew his fist back, preparing to punch Jared, Jared closed his eyes to block out the upcoming pain but the punch never came.

 

Jared opened his eyes and saw strong fingers clenched around the guys arm, holding him back so he couldn't punch Jared.

 

“Don't even fucking think about it” Jensen gravely voice sounded through the silence “what the fuck do you think you're doing, Frank?”.

 

The guy's, Frank, eyes widened and he looked at the man who was gripping his arm like a vice “Jen, what the hell man” he said “we're just having some fun”.

 

Jensen growled and pushed Frank back “not with him, you aren't” he said and stepped in between Frank and Jared, to shield the younger man.

 

“Dude, he's a fairy with a big ass mouth, he needs to be taught some lessons” Frank said and his goons chuckled.

 

Jensen crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared the three men down “take your friends and get the fuck away from here” Jensen growled.

 

Frank smirked “or else?” he asked as he sized up Jensen, who was at least two inches smaller than Frank.

 

Jensen smirked “or else I'm going to feel compelled to grab my phone and call the cops, maybe give them an anonymous tip on a small weed operation in a certain apartment of Grovernees Road”.

 

Frank paled and took a step back “no need, man” he said as he raised his hand “we're going, we're going”.

 

Jensen nodded his head “good, and remember” and he glared at the men “you ever come near him again.... that 911 ain't a hard number to remember, kay”.

 

Frank nodded and backed away from Jensen, who, though he was shorter, with the look of anger in his eyes was quite imposing.

 

Jensen watched at the guys left and waited until they were out of sight before he turned around to Jared “you okay?” he asked the younger man.

 

Jared stepped forward and looked at Jensen “thanks” he said quietly, not really knowing what to make of this situation.

 

Jensen took a few steps and cupped Jared's face “are you okay?” he asked, tone worried and his brow furrowed “they didn't hurt you, did they?”.

 

Jared had the overwhelming urge to pinch himself, to see if this was really happening, because Jensen was looking at him with a worried expression as his thumb stroked Jared's cheek.

 

Jared nodded his head “yeah, I'm fine, they didn't have time to lay a finger on me” he said “who were those guys, you seemed to know them”.

 

Jensen growled “I have a couple of classes with them, they're real pricks” he said “I saw Frank push you down and figured he was getting ready for some fun”.

 

Jared smiled “you were worried about me” he said.

 

Jensen blushed and ducked his head “no, I wasn't” he grumbled “I just didn't want to get my ass kicked by Tommy because I let you get beaten up”.

 

Jared shook his head “Tom never would have found out” he said “you could have walked away and I would have never know you were even there” and stepped further into Jensen's space “you were worried about me, and came to my rescue, like a real hero”.

 

Jensen snorted and pushed away from Jared “don't be an idiot” he said “I just saw you were in trouble and I figured I could do my good deed of the year, so now I'm off the hook and can act like a total ass for the rest of it”.

 

Jared shook his head and pulled Jensen in close “you like me” he stated “and don't even give me that 'I'm not gay' crap, you like me enough to come to my aid when a couple of assholes want to kick my ass”.

 

“I'm not” Jensen said “I'm bi, since I still like girls”.

 

Jared snorted and grabbed Jensen by the back of his neck “cut the crap, Jensen” he said “you like me, I can fucking see it in your eyes but every time you get close to acting nice, you realise what you are doing and you pull away”.

 

“I like my life the way it is, Jared” Jensen said “nice and uncomplicated, I'm dating a nice and uncomplicated girl and live in a nice and uncomplicated house”.

 

Jared spun them around and pressed Jensen up against the tree “boring” he said “not nice, boring” and he licked at Jensen's ear “I can fucking feel it every time I touch you, every goddamn time you look at me”.

 

Jensen struggled a bit, but not hard enough that Jared actually thought he wanted out of his grip “maybe I like boring” Jensen said unconvincingly.

 

Jared shook his head “no, you don't” he said “you don't like boring, you like me, so get the fuck over yourself and have me”.

 

Jensen's eyes focused on his and tilted his head to the side “what makes you say that” he said “I have the hots for you, sure, love to see that pretty mouth wrapped around my cock”.

 

Jensen smirked and cupped Jared's cock through his pants “the fact that I like to come down your throat doesn't mean that I like you for anything more”.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's hand and pulled it away from his groin “what are you so scared of, Jensen?” he asked.

 

Jared pressed Jensen up against the tree and felt the seating heat of Jensen's body even through their clothes.

 

Jensen pushed Jared off and started walking away “leave it, Jared” he said “I told you what I was willing to give, now you can either take it, or leave it”.

 

Jensen hurried away from Jared, eager to get home and grab a beer with the guys.

 

He drove over to their house and parked the car on the driveway, he saw that the others were home, except Mike, but he was probably out with Tom.

 

He envied Mike sometimes, the man didn't care what anyone thought about him, as long as he and his friends were happy.

 

He envied Mike for having a guy like Tom, for being able to not care what other people, or even his own parents think of him, to be able to trust someone so completely that you're completely comfortable with them owning all of your heart.

 

He had done that once, love with all his heart, she had ripped it out, tore it to pieces, danced around on it and then fed it to the proverbial dogs, also known as his High School football team.

 

Jensen locked his car and walked into the house “hey” he called out “I'm back” and he walked into the living room.

 

The second he sat down, Chris threw him a beer “what's up, man” he drawled and smirked at Jensen “how was school, dear” Steve joked.

 

Jensen chuckled and popped the bottle open “good, did my good deed of the year” he said.

 

Chris raised his brow and took a swig “what'd you do?” he asked as he placed his bottle on the table and grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

 

Jensen smirked “saved a damsel in distress from three ogre's” he joked “nah, Jared was being pestered by Frank and his goons... I just stepped in, to keep blood from spilling on the nice grass, you know”.

 

Steve laughed “aww, coming to the aid of his boyfriend” he cooed “that is so adorable”.

 

Jensen snorted “that's what he said, why the hell does everyone think I like Jared?” he asked his friends.

 

Chris stood up and sat down next to Jensen “because you do” he said “we've known you for a long time, Jen, and it's time for you to let that crap that bitch pulled on you, behind you”.

 

Jensen snorted “you don't know what you are talking about” he said, but Chris shook his head “we do” he said “we've been friends forever, Jen, we know when shit is bothering you”.

 

Jensen muttered a bit and drank his beer before grabbing another one “dude, everyone's.... uncomfortable about a thing” Jensen said “I don't go around telling people that's you're scared as shit for live chicken's now, do I” he added “just like you can't tell yourself that chickens are harmless, I can't just tell myself that my heart won't get broken all over again if I let this guy in”.

 

Steve smiled softly “so you do like him?”.

 

Jensen sighed and nodded his head 'fuck, you are persistent, but Yeah” he said “I fucking like the guy, ok, now get off my case”.

 

Chris shook his head “no chance, babe” he said “you're our friend and we aren't gonna sit here and watch while you throw your life away with that piece of trash you call a girlfriend”.

 

A strong hand rested on Jensen's thigh “the fact that I'm scared of Chickens, which are totally animals of Satan by the way, doesn't stop me from going to a farm or anything” he said “you gotta take a chance, Jen, and I really think this kid is the one you should take the chance with”.

 

Jensen looked at his friend “why do you like him so much?” he wanted to know “I mean, you barely know the guy”.

 

Chris smiled “you should ask Tom about Jared, just for fun” he said “Tom has known him for quite a while, he trusts that kid, says Jared doesn't have a mean bone in his body”.

 

Jensen smiled softly “I'm slowly starting to get that, but the girl back in High School seemed nice too”.

 

Chris groaned “man, that bitch just had you wrapped around her finger, the rest of us could see what a shrew she really was” he said “look, you gotta leave her in the past, man”.

 

Steve nodded “do you really want to spend the rest of your life with a girl just like her, that you don't love, or are you gonna take a damn chance on this kid and maybe be truly happy for a chance”.

 

Jensen took another swig of his beer “maybe” he said softly and stared out into the room “he's nice isn't he”.

 

Chris threw his hands in the air “hallelujah, praise the lord, he finally gets it” he yelled, making the other two laugh.

 

“Shut up, you ass” Jensen said but pulled Chris in for a hug “thanks, man” he said “what would I do without you guys”.

 

Steve chuckled “you'd never get laid, that's for sure” he quipped.

 

Jensen snorted “excuse me” he said “but I think I'm perfectly capable of getting laid without you”.

 

Chris smirked “technically you were doing the laying, maybe now with Jared, you will be the one to get laid”.

 

Jensen burst out into laughter “fucking crude” he said.

 

Chris tipped his beer bottle against Jensen's “well, you two lovebirds can consummate the relationship at the ball tomorrow night”.

 

Jensen frowned “what the hell” he said “what ball” and Chris laughed “dude, Mike's planned a big bash, didn't you hear” Steve said “it's in this house and we all have to dress up in tux' and gowns”.

 

Jensen groaned “why the hell does he need to have so much parties” he complained “I'm assuming this will be one with a lot of people no one knows?”.

 

Steve nodded his head “you can count on it, baby” he said “Mikes going all the way with this one”.

 

Jensen buried his face in his hands and groaned “great, another beer fest, and now I have to wear a tux”.

 

Chris chuckled “actually, you're only allowed to wear underwear and one half of a suit, so either top, or bottom” he said and Steve joined him as they laughed.

 

Jensen felt the urge to go and find Mike and put his head down a toilet and drown the baldheaded man “perfect” he grunted.

 

Chris smirked “it is” he said “you can use it to tell Jared that you are madly in love with him and then get it on like bunnies”.

 

Jensen frowned “I’m not in love with the guy” he said “yeah, I like him and he’s hot… I mean, I’m not denying that, but I’m with Danneel”.

 

Steve snorted “and that right there is everything that’s wrong with the world” he said “the fact that you rather be with a manipulative bitch, than with a guy who genuinely likes you, for you”.

 

Jensen stood up and walked over to the stairs “at least with her” he said “I don’t have to worry wether she’s gonna break my heart and feed it to the crows” he said.

 

Steve and Chris watched their friend walk up to his room and Chris sighed “I think we need to step up our game” he said “because we’re being very bad fairy godmothers at the moment”.

 

Steve chuckled “yup” he agreed “but this party is going to be the perfect way to get those crazy kids together”.

 

Chris smiled “now all we have to do is find Jared a pumpkin, some helpful mice and a pretty dress” and they burst out in laughter at the thought of 6ft 5 in a fluffy pink dress.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: things heat up :D  


* * *

Chapter 7:

 

 

Jensen watched as Danneel pranced around the room in nothing but a bra and a long skirt, it was supposed to be sexy but for some reason it didn't really catch Jensen's attention.

 

He himself was wearing a pair of boxer shorts a white shirt and a suit jacket, the top button undone and his tie loosely around his neck.

 

The night had been going slow and he was sitting on one of the couches, talking to Chris, who wore nothing but a pair boxers and an open dress shirt.

 

The whole room was filled with girls in just tops or skirts and men with either shirts or pants on, some of them not even remotely good looking enough to pull it off.

 

“you do realise that Danneel's been humping that dude over there for like, the last half hour, right?” Chris noted as he nodded over to the slutty redhead.

 

Jensen nodded slowly “yeah” he said “but I'm screwing around with Jared, so it's not like I have the right to say anything”.

 

Chris sighed and checked his watch again, Steve was supposed to show up any minute, with a, hopefully, well dressed Jared to get Jensen's attention.

 

“Yo, bitch” Chris looked up at the outcry and smiled when he spotted Steve in the crowd, then his eyes widened as his gaze settled on the tall man behind Steve.

 

Chris tapped Jensen on his leg to get his attention and pointed over to Jared.

 

Jensen sucked in a harsh breath and felt his heart skip a beat “fuck me” he said as his eyes took in Jared's half naked and tanned body.

 

Jared was wearing sleep, black dress pants.... and no shirt.

 

Jensen felt like his brain was about to go haywire on him as he gazed at those firm pec's and hard ab's, wanting to walk over to Jared and lick those dusky nipples.

 

Jared had caught Jensen staring at him and smirked “I guess he likes it” he said to Steve as the two of them slowly made their way through the crowd, over to Chris and Jensen.

 

Jensen's eyes never left Jared's body as Chris stood up so Jared could sit next to Jensen, right now Jensen didn't even mind that his friends were setting him up.

 

Jared looked incredible and Jensen felt his cock stir in his pants, his eyes drifted from Jared to Danneel and back to Jared.

 

Danneel never turned him on the way Jared did, she never had, Jared had this force about him, this light and warmth that just made him crazy if he wasn't near the younger man, Danneel had the opposite effect.

 

Jared leaned over to Jensen and placed his mouth near the older man's ear “so, what do you think of my outfit” he whispered hotly into Jensen's ear “do you like it?”.

 

Jensen growled as turned his head so his mouth was precariously close to Jared's “oh, baby” he murmured “I like it a lot”.

 

Jared's skin flushed hot at those words, at Jensen's presence so close to him, skin against heated skin, and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch the other man.

 

Jensen slid his eyes over Jared's body once more and took a decision, he wanted Jared more than anything, wanted to drag him to his room and fuck him until they both couldn't move.

 

Jensen stood up and walked over to where Danneel was still riding another guys thigh and pulled her away, she grinned up at him, completely drunk “we're through” he said.

 

Her eyes widened and she sobered up a bit “what, what the hell are you talking about?” she asked confused “why would you say that”.

 

Jensen smirked “sorry, Danneel, I never loved you” he said “and I'm sick and tired of being with a leach like you”.

 

Her jaw dropped ad she let out a small cry “how dare you” she said as she pulled her arm free “I'm the best thing to ever happen to you”.

 

Jensen snorted and took a step back “I highly doubt that” he said “but like I said, we're through, don't come around here again”.

 

He turned and walked back to the couch, Jared was sitting with a sour look on his face and glared at Jensen as the other man sat back down.

 

“You know” Jared said “you don't have to fucking flaunt it in my face, asshole” he said as he stood from the couch.

 

Jensen smirked and grabbed Jared's arm “you got it all wrong boy” he said and he licked the side of Jared's neck.

 

The younger man let out a moan and his eyes widened as he noticed people watching them with great interest “what the hell are you doing?” he asked.

 

Jensen smirked again and cupped Jared through his slacks “I'm letting everybody know that you are mine” he growled “and they better keep that in mind”.

 

Jared didn't understand what Jensen was saying, his mind reeling from the flash of Jensen's tongue on his skin “what?” he asked “you wanna be boyfriends all of a sudden?”.

 

Jensen chuckled low in his throat “no, baby, nothing like that” he said and grazed his teeth on Jared's earlobe “but you were right, it's not fair for you to just be with me if I'm with other people” he smiled against Jared's skin “we're fuck buddies, just exclusive fuck buddies”.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared's hand and pulled him along “and right now” he said “we're going to consummate this relationship”.

 

Jared knew that Jensen didn't mean it like that, but he still smiled a bit as Jensen called what they had a relationship.

 

Jensen dragged Jared along and pushed him into his bedroom “strip” he demanded “no... wait” he said as Jared's hands went to his pants “changed my mind..... I wanna do it”.

 

Jared felt his dick harden in his pants as Jensen said those words, it took all he had not to let out the needy little whimper that had been building in his throat from the second Jensen had licked his neck.

 

Jensen locked the bedroom door and stepped closer to Jared “you fucking know what that does to me?” he asked “you, looking like that?”.

 

His hands dropped to the top of Jared's pants and flicked the button through the small hole “god, you're so fucking hot”.

 

That little whimper fought it's way to the surface and Jared blushed as Jensen chuckled “you want it bad, don't you baby?” he said “you want me to fuck you, take you, make you mine”.

 

Jared nodded his head and dropped his hands from Jensen's shoulders to help open his zipper “get fucking to it” he demanded as he pushed Jensen's hand inside his boxers.

 

Jensen growled as he felt Jared's hot length twitch in his grasp “so fucking big” he muttered “my baby-boy's so big” and he nipped at the juncture where Jared's shoulder met his neck “wanted to do this for a long time”.

 

Jared nodded his head “me to” he gasped “oh, fuck me to, from the second I laid eyes on you”.

 

Jensen smirked and pulled Jared's belt free, letting the slacks fall to Jared's feet “been thinking about sucking that hot dick of yours all day” Jensen confessed as he dropped to his knees.

 

Jared hissed when he felt wet heat surround his cock and a swift tongue lap around the head of his dick “I can't believe you've never done this before” Jared said as his fingers twined in Jensen's hair “god, that mouth of yours is going to kill me”.

 

Jensen chuckled around the cock in his mouth and he fondled Jared's balls as he slipped the boxers down Jared's legs “every fucking inch of you is so beautiful” Jensen muttered as he licked the shaft.

 

Jared growled as he felt quick licks at the head of his dick, Jensen's hand a constant pressure at the base of his cock.

 

When he felt his balls tingle he grabbed Jensen's head and pulled his off “no, I don't wanna come like this” he said.

 

Jensen smirked “then show me how you do wanna come, baby” and he got to his feet to lick at Jared's nipples, teasing the little peaks until they were hard and Jared was keening in the back of his throat.

 

Jensen pulled of and slipped his jacket and his blouse down his arms, bearing his torso for Jared to see, and touch, and the younger man gladly took advantage of that opportunity.

 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and pulled their naked chests together “feel so good against me” he muttered as he stroked the soft skin of Jensen's back.

 

He loved the feeling of Jensen's muscles flexing and relaxing under his fingertips, the feel of smooth skin stretched over steel muscles as Jensen's arms came around Jared's neck, arching his body up so Jared could reach anywhere he wanted.

 

Jared growled hotly and slipped his hands into Jensen's shorts, palming the firm cheeks as he sucked on Jensen's neck.

 

Jensen rolled his body into Jared's, movements fluid and wanton as they slid against each other “take em of” Jensen demanded as he felt Jared fumble with his shorts.

 

Jared obeyed gladly and pushed the remaining garment from Jensen's body, leaving every inch of golden skin for Jared's eyes to explore.

 

Jensen took a step back and smirked “get on the bed” he ordered “and look in the drawer to your left”.

 

Jared got onto Jensen's bed and reached over to the nightstand, he pulled the drawer open and smirked when he saw condoms and lube “were you expecting me?” he asked teasingly.

 

Jensen chuckled “I'm a boy scout” he said in an explanation “we always come prepared.... you on the other hand, are just going to come, hard”.

 

Jared swallowed the lump of desire in his throat and lay back on the bed, he spread his thighs and held out his hand “then get over here and fuck me” he said.

 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head “no” he said “you're going to be on top”.

 

Jensen got onto the bed and settled in between Jared's legs “gonna feel so good, baby boy” Jensen muttered as he grabbed the tube of KY and flipped the cap off the tube.

 

Jared's eyes widened as he felt cold and slick fingers play around his hole “but I thought you said....” then he trailed off as Jensen pushed a finger inside him.

 

Jared closed his eyes and lifted his hips at the slow intrusion of Jensen's finger, he had expected it to hurt more, he usually topped and his bottoms made it seem more painful.

 

Jensen eased in a second and searched for that little spot, Jared cried out and bucked his hips when Jensen found it “fuck!, what the hell was that?”.

 

Jensen chuckled “come on, you're not that naive” he said “I got less experience that you and even I know what that is” it stayed silent and Jensen smiled “that's your prostate, never had it stimulated before?”.

 

Jared shook his head and yelped softly when Jensen pressed a third finger in and it joined his others at that spot deep inside him “god, yes” he groaned “again, fuck touch it again”.

 

Jensen chuckled and did as Jared asked, he pushed his fingers insistently against the little bundle of nerves buried deep inside Jared and he kept his mouth occupied by sucking on Jared's taught nipples.

 

Jared was whining and pushing his ass down onto Jensen's fingers, fucking himself as he cried out in pleasure.

 

Jensen was worried for a moment that they could be heard, but he didn't want to silence Jared for anything in the world, wanting to hear every noise the other man uttered, and since his door was locked no one was going to come in anyway.

 

Jared's eyes shot open and his hands clasped Jensen's shoulders “stop” he demanded “fuck, I'm gonna come any second and I want to come with you in me”.

 

Jensen nearly choked at Jared's words and then smiled slowly “ok” he said “but like I said, you're going on top”.

 

Jared's brow furrowed for a moment and then he yelped as Jensen flipped them over, Jared now straddling Jensen's strong thighs.

 

“Scoot up” Jensen demanded and pulled Jared so his cock was resting on Jensen's stomach and Jensen's cock was resting against Jared's ass.

 

Jensen swiftly rolled a condom onto his hard length, trying not to stroke himself to completion before there was any fun to be had

 

Jensen squirted a generous amount of KY on Jared's hand and smiled “get me ready” he said as his hands gripping Jared's thighs.

 

Jared reached behind him and slathered Jensen's latex covered cock with the lube “you're so fucking hard” he muttered as he stroked Jensen's dick.

 

Jensen growled and pulled Jared's hands off his cock “that's enough” he grunted “grab my dick” he ordered “and put it up your ass”.

 

Jared reached behind himself once more and grabbed Jensen's dick “like this” and he teasingly flicked the head across his hole, making them both shiver.

 

Jensen was gritting his teach, a tick visible in his jaw as he tried to keep his cool as Jared sank down and slipped the head of his cock into that tight hole.

 

Jensen cursed and tried his best not to buck his hips, he didn't want to hurt Jared but fuck if this wasn't the best feeling in the word, no pussy had ever been this tight.

 

Jared took his time, sliding Jensen's dick inside him, inch by inch until he was completely sheathed in Jared's ass “good boy” Jensen muttered as he felt his cock being squeezed by Jared's inner muscles “you're so fucking tight”.

 

Jared smirked, this was the first time he ever had a dick up his ass and he was glad it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

 

Jensen was by no means small, but his hole had been properly stretched and he could feel the rim opening to accommodate Jensen's full length.

 

Jensen's hands gripped Jared's hips and he coaxed the younger man to move, groaning when Jared lifted up and sank back down, taking Jensen to the hilt.

 

Jensen pushed and pulled at Jared's legs so Jared was in the right position “move” he growled “god, Jared, please move”.

 

Jared smirked and undulated his hips, rolling fluid movements in Jensen's lap, his hands splayed behind him on Jensen's quivering thighs.

 

Jensen wrapped one hand around Jared's cock and watched the younger man convulse as the pleasure grabbed a hold of him “god, yeah” Jensen growled “ride me”.

 

Jared gasped for air as Jensen's cock steadily pushed against his prostate and Jensen's hand wrapped around his dick to jerk him off.

 

The sensations bombarded him and without a warming he shouted Jensen's name and shot his come over Jensen's stomach, coating his hand as his hips stuttered and his ass clenched around Jensen's cock.

 

Jensen keened when he felt Jared come, loving the sight of the man on top of him in such pleasure, the sight of Jared coming would be forever burned into his skull.

 

Jensen grunted and started bucking his hips up into Jared's ass, the spasming hole around his dick making him crazy and before he knew it he shot his load in the condom and cried out Jared's name.

 

Jared sank down onto Jensen, his body sweaty and heavy, but sated.

 

Jared climbed off of Jensen and laid down next to him “that was fucking amazing” he muttered as he scooted closer to Jensen “that was the best sex I've ever had hands down”.

 

Jensen slipped the condom off his dick and tied a knot in the latex before he threw it in the general direction of the trash bin.

 

“Me to” he confessed and without realising he wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him in close “go to sleep” he muttered in Jared's damp hair “we don't have class tomorrow so don't worry about sleeping in”.

 

Jared smiled and rested his head on Jensen's chest “it's good that you're a cuddler after sex” Jared said “I like cuddling”.

 

Jensen chuckled softly and carded his hands through Jared's hair “shhh” he murmured “close your eyes, and go to sleep”.

 

Jared smiled at the soft and sated sound of Jensen's voice, the feel of strong arms around him and lips pressed against his forehead, he knew Jensen was asleep but he couldn't help himself.

 

He pressed a soft kiss on Jensen's chest and whispered, knowing the other man wasn't aware of him “I love you” and he pressed another kiss into freckled skin “love you so much”.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: sorry for the late update people :D  


* * *

Chapter 8:

 

 

Jensen woke up with an arm around his stomach and a hard body plastered against his back, he smirked as the memories of the previous night flooded his mind and he turned around to face the younger man.

 

Jared was still sound asleep and Jensen slid closer to Jared's warmth “Jared” he muttered “Jay, wake up” he said a little louder.

 

Jared's body started to move and slowly hazel eyes opened and a smile appeared on Jared's face “hey” he whispered “good morning”.

 

Jensen chuckled and nuzzled the side of Jared's neck “morning” he replied as he slipped a leg in between Jared's “you sleep ok?”.

 

They startled when there was a pounding on the door “what!” Jensen grunted as he turned towards the door.

 

There was some rattling at the door and Jensen knew that Chris was picking the lock “son of a bitch” he muttered and drew the blankets over his head, right before Chris entered the room “rise and shine sweet boys of mine” he chanted as he drew back the curtains.

 

Jensen grabbed his pillow and flung it in Chris' direction “shut the fuck up, you spawn of Satan” he muttered as he closed his eyes against the bright morning sun.

 

Chris chuckled and drew the covered back far enough so their upper bodies were bared to the sunlight “aww, you know you love me, baby” Chris joked and smiled at the sight in front of him.

 

He knew that Jensen had dragged Jared up to his room, but he hadn't been prepared to find the younger man there come morning, usually Jensen got rid of his bed partners way before the dawn set in.

 

“Get your lazy ass out of bed, Ackles” Chris said “Hartley and Jackson are here”.

 

Jensen groaned and buried his head in the crook of Jared's neck “fuck, who the hell invited those morons” he grunted as he tried to steal the blankets back from Chris “I don't need to see those fuckers, so leave us alone”.

 

Chris snorted “I don't think so, buddy” and he ripped the blankets off of them, ignoring Jared's yelp and Jensen's cursed protest as he bared them from head to toe.

 

Jensen just turned onto his stomach and r4ested his head on Jared's chest “I'm tired” he said “you take care of Hughie, Lewey and Dewey, ok”.

 

Then there was a yelp as Chris threw their clothes on top of them “got the fuck up” he shouted and laughed as Jensen nearly jumped off the bed “you asshole” he muttered as he puttered over to the bathroom.

 

Chris eyed Jared and smirked “way to go, kid” he said “no one had ever made it 'til morning” and he walked out of Jensen's bedroom.

 

Jared yawned and got up off the bed “fuck” he muttered as he felt the slight pain in his ass and chuckled as he heard Jensen curse in the bathroom after he dropped something.

 

They took a quick shower and got dressed before they went down stairs to greet the visitors, Jared didn't know what had Jensen so un edge but he figured he's better not ask.

 

Jensen walked into the living room and scowled as he noticed the two guys sitting on the couch, as expected neither Steve nor Mike were anywhere in sight.

 

Justin and Joshua were old friends of Chris, Steve and him, from back in the high school days.

 

The two men stood up and smirked when they saw Jensen “Jenny” Justin said as he clapped him on the back “good to see you, the only sane one in this house”.

 

Jensen's lips curved into a predatory smile and he reached behind him to grab Jared's hand “actually, I guess it's contagious” and he pulled Jared in for a quick kiss.

 

The two men's jaws dropped and their eyes widened “no” Joshua said “Jenny, don't tell me you've gone fag, too”.

 

Chris growled “may I ask why the fuck you guys even showed up, since you know more than half this house is of the either gay or bi persuasion”.

 

Jared sat down on the ouch and watched as Chris and Jensen shot each other look that Jared couldn't decipher.

 

Jensen glared at the two men “that all you guys came for?” he asked “rag on the 'not straight', get's old real fast, guys”.

 

The two men that had been sitting on the couch stood up and grabbed their bags “I see that we'd better leave” Justin said “because there isn't a normal person in this house”.

 

Chris looked around and smirked “you're right” he said “Mike isn't here at the moment, and he's more sane than the two of you together”.

 

The two men snorted and made their way to the door “Sad to see you go, Jenny” Joshua said.

 

Jensen just smirked and opened the door for them “glad to see you go.... bitch” and he slammed the door behind their backs and turned back to the living room “huh” he said as an after thought “never realised what assholes they really are”.

 

Chris chuckled and grabbed a few bowls and the milk and cereal from the kitchen “breakfast of champions” he said as he put a bowl down in front of Jared.

 

Jensen sat down next to Jared and filled his bowl with cheerios and milk “did you really have to wake us up for that?” he asked “you couldn't just have taken care of them by yourself?”.

 

Chris snorted “now what would have been the fun in that” he said “besides, I wanted to see you and lover boy all curled up together..... so cute”.

 

Jensen scoffed and took a bite of his cereal “you're so fucking out of it” he said “where the hell are Mike and Steve, by the way?”.

 

“To the club” he said “remember, me and Steve are playing tonight, so Steve went ahead to make the arrangements and he took Mike with him” Chris said “and you should be kissing my ass, man, because else it would have been Mike in your room at ass crack in the morning”.

 

Jensen mock saluted Chris and swallowed another bite “I bow to your genius” he joked as he finished his breakfast.

 

Chris turned to Jared and smiled “wanna come tonight” he asked the younger man “it's gonna be a blast”.

 

Jensen shook his head “I don't really think that's Jared's kind of scene, man” he said.

 

Jared huffed and he realised what Jensen was doing, Jensen felt like he had been getting to close to Jared and now he wanted to get some space between them, well Jared wasn't going to let him get away like that without a fight.

 

“Sure, I'll come” Jared told Chris “I love music and if there's beer, then I'm game”.

 

After breakfast Jared went home to shower and hand with Chad and Sandy for a while, they wanted to know what had happened the other night and Jared gave them the fine details of what he and Jensen had done, to Sandy's delight and Chad's horror.

 

Jared caught up on some of his projects for school since he had been partying it up with Tom, Mike, Jensen and the rest.

 

Jared hadn't know anyone who partied like they did, but with Mike taking care of all their party needs they were rarely bored.

 

He had invited Sandy to come along with him to the gig, since Chad had a date with some girl from his lit class.

 

Jared opened the door and his jaw dropped “damn, woman” he drawled “you look fine” and he pulled her into a big hug.

 

She giggled and stepped into his dorm room “thanks.... you don't” she said as she took in his dishevelled appearance.

 

Jared chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head “I just took a shower” he explained “I was still contemplating what to wear tonight” and he rummaged through his closet “I want it to say the right things, you know”.

 

Sandy gazed into his closet and smirked “what do you want it to say?” she asked as she pulled out a pair of tight, dark blue jeans and held them in front of his body.

 

Jared looked at himself in the mirror and smirked “I want it to say, I'm single, hot and willing.... come get me”.

 

Sandy frowned “I thought you were all into Jensen?” she asked as she rummaged through his shirts “I mean, you usually don't just sleep with anyone”.

 

Jared nodded “I know” he said “but Jensen's a stubborn mule and he needs to see that I'm not going to wait forever” he said “I'm gonna make him so jealous that he's gonna see green” and he chuckled “man won't know what hit him”.

 

Sandy chuckled and pulled out a black blouse “this” she said “it's not to showy, but if you leave the top two buttons undone..... it'll work”.

 

Jared stripped and pulled on his jeans “commando?” Sandy teased “you naughty, naughty boy” and he chuckled as he grabbed his belt and slid it through the loops “like I said” he winked at her “Jensen won't know what hit him”.

 

Jared grabbed his deodorant and his cologne, he didn't want to smell like sweat halfway through the evening and he tried to tame his hair so it wouldn't fall into his eyes, he should have known that was a futile attempt.

 

When they were both satisfied with the results they went downstairs to Jared's car, Chris had given him directions to the bar, since the guys were going there before it opened, to set up shop.

 

Jared parked the car on a nearby parking lot and they walked the remaining distance to the small bar, it was old and remote but when they stepped inside they saw it was moderns and clean inside.

 

Jared spotted Tom, who was easy to see with his 6 ft and 3 inches and they made their way to the rest of the group “hey, guys” Jared greeted them.

 

They sat down and ordered a drink, Sandy a cocktail and Jared a cola, since he was the designated driver of that evening.

 

Jared allowed his eyes to wander the bar, searching for a guy to annoy Jensen with.

 

Jared's sights settled on a guy at the bar, brown hair and an easy smile, he was about Jared's age and he was looking in the direction of his table.

 

Jared thought it was perfect as he connected with the guys gaze and sent him a blinding smile.

 

Jared grinned when the guy smiled back and he tapped Sandy on the shoulder “I'll see you when the show starts, ok” he said and he stood up.

 

Jared turned when he felt a hand on his arm and smiled down at Jensen where are you going?” he asked the younger man.

 

Jared smiled and nodded to the bar “make conversation” he said “like you said Jen, we're not a couple” and he smirked “I can do whatever I want, I'll be back in time for the show, don't worry” and he walked over to the bar.

 

Jared slid onto the seat next to the other man and smirked at the brunette “Jared” he said as he held out his hand “very nice to meet you” and he licked his lips suggestively”.

 

“Chase” the guy said “and it's very nice to meet you to, Jared”.

 

Jared motioned for the bartender “what are you drinking?” he asked the other man and he ordered two cokes after Chase had told him what he wanted.

 

Jared spent the next hour talking to Chase, who he found out went to school at Jared's university, was two years younger that him and liked to play football and tennis.

 

Jared had seen Jensen sneaking glances over to the bar whenever he thought Jared wasn't looking and Jared couldn't keep the smug smile off his face.

 

Jared saw that Chase was completely enamoured with him and he talked and flirted with the guy until Jared could almost see the pink cloud Chase was floating on.

 

Jared knew it was a bit mean to play the guy like this, but he figured all is fair in love and war and Chase would get over him the second another guy showed him some interest, so Jared went ahead with flirting.

 

Chris had come over to tell Jared to do whatever he felt was necessary to get Jensen, but that he's better be careful because Jensen was a jealous SOB.

 

Jared had shrugged his shoulders and wished Chris good luck with the gig, Chase had been impressed that Jared knew the performers of that night and Jared smirked at the younger man.

 

Chris and Steve were amazing, they were on fire tonight and Jared enjoyed hearing them play as he kept up light conversation with Chase.

 

During the set break Jared was engrossed with talking to Chase, so much even that he didn't feel Jensen's burning glare in the back of his head.

 

Jared startled when he felt a hand encircle his waist and slip beneath his shirt to stroke the tender skin of his stomach, shivering when he felt a hard body press up against his back.

 

He knew it was Jensen the second the other man touched him, there was something about Jensen that was different that everyone else, this vibe that no one else but Jensen possessed.

 

Jensen rested his chin on Jared's shoulder and glared at Chase who was sitting next to Jared “point taken” he growled in Jared's ear “you have my attention” and he sank his teeth in Jared's shoulder.

 

Chase's eyes widened at the public display and the fact that Jared didn't seem to mind this stranger nibbling on his skin.

 

Jared's nerve endings were singing as Jensen slid his hands across his skin and he gasped when he felt a steady hand cup him through his jeans “you like him?” Jensen growled as he pressed the heel of his palm into Jared's groin.

 

Jared shook his head slowly and canted his hips into Jensen's touch “Jen” he pleaded but Jensen didn't let go or push harder “do.you.like.him”.

 

Jared shivered at Jensen's hot growl and he shook his head “I don't” he whimpered softly “I was trying.... trying to make you jealous”.

 

Jensen chuckled softly and shifted his gaze to the young man at the bar “what's your name?” Jensen asked the man.

 

Chase swallowed at the sight of those blazing green eyes “Chase” he replied and Jensen smirked “well, Chase” he said and pressed Jared up against the bar, the younger man's ass fitting snugly against his groin.

 

Jensen smirked as he felt Jared grow hard in his hand and he looked at Chase once more “good to meet you” Jensen said “my name is Jensen, and this here.... is Jared”.

 

Chase nodded his head “I know” he replied “we've met”.

 

Jensen cocked his brow and smirked “really?” he queried and brushed his lips possessively across Jared's neck “did Jared happen to mention that he's already taken”.

 

Chase shook his head and snuck a glance at Jared “no, he didn't mention anything about that” he said as he shifted nervously on his seat.

 

Jensen chuckled and grazed his teeth along the curve of Jared's neck “well, he is” he said “mine, and you should keep that in mind”.

 

Chase's eyes narrowed and he took another look at Jared “he didn't come over like a person who has a boyfriend” he said, missing the murderous look in Jensen's eyes “he seemed like a guy who was looking for something new”.

 

Jared felt Jensen tense against his back and he suddenly had the feeling that the shit was going to hit the fan, fast.

 

“He did, did he?” Jensen noted as he pulled away from Jared.

 

Chase nodded his head “seems like you have a pretty tight leash on him” he said “what, with the way he just does what you say”.

 

Jared looked at Chase, feeling a bit of admiration for the kid, after all, a furious Jensen was quite an intimidating sight.

 

Jared leaned back but pulled himself straight as he felt Jensen pull away even further.

 

“Leash, huh” Jensen said as his anger grew and Chase nodded again “but hey, if I had a boyfriend that looked like you, I probably would let you get away with a lot of shit, too”.

 

Jensen growled and pushed away from Jared “really” his voice was more like a grunt now, his anger bubbling up to the surface, what the hell had Jared been telling this kid.

 

Jensen snuck a glance at Jared, but the younger man was looking at the twinky in awe “I see” he said, jumping to the wrong conclusion and he moved further away “he's all yours”.

 

Jared's smirk fell and he spun around “what?” he said confused, but Jensen was already a few feet away, out of earshot.

 

Jared hurried after Jensen and caught him by the arm “Jen” he said, but the older man pulled free “it's ok, Jared” he said “I understand completely.

 

Jensen pushed Jared away “just don't come around the house for a while” and he hurried out of the club, leaving a confused and cursing Jared behind.

 

Chris came up to Jared and grabbed his arm “what the fuck did you say to him?” he asked angry “I thought you were just going to make him a little jealous”.

 

Jared sighed “I know” he grunted “but things got out of hand and Chase... the guy at the bar, said some things to Jen”.

 

Chris fumed “what the fuck did he say to make Jensen bolt like that?” he asked “I haven't seen him that upset since..... well, since a long time”.

 

“Chase said that I wanted him because of his looks, it pissed him off, told Jensen that he had me on a short leash” Jared said “Jen freaked out”.

 

Chris cursed “fuck” he said “and you didn't tell him the guy was off his med's or something?” he asked “fuck, Jared, that's what fucked him up in the first place...... fuck, we wouldn't have all these goddamn problems if the guy looked like John Goodman”.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: next chappie :D  


* * *

Chapter 9: 

 

 

“Jensen, Mike!” Chris bellowed as he stepped into the house “where the fuck are you?”.

 

Mike came bouncing around the corner “Party, Party, party!” he chanted as he hopped onto Chris' back “party!!” he screamed in the other man's ear.

 

Chris cursed and laughing he threw Mike from his back “Jenny” he belted out “you give this nitwit sugar, again?”.

 

Jensen rounded the corner, a smile on his face and his hair dishevelled “man, he's been on a sugar high since this morning” he said “I suspect Tom did it”.

 

Chris laughed and smacked Mike upside the head “seriously, man” he said “we should be demanding an entrance fee with these parties you give, we'd be fucking loaded right now”.

 

Jensen nodded his head “when the man's right, the man's right” he said “is this a bash or a private party?” he asked.

 

Mike fluttered around the room and jumped on the couch “private” he said “with a little extra”.

 

Chris frowned and grabbed Mike's arm to slow him down “hold on, Rosenbaum” he demanded “what the hell do you mean with 'and a little extra', come on, spill”.

 

Mike grinned and pulled free from Chris “Sandy's bringing a friend, so are Chad and Jared” and at the sound of Jared's name Jensen grabbed Mike “hold up” he said “you invited Jared?”.

 

Mike nodded “yeah, dude” he said “he's a friend of tom's, I couldn't not invite him, you know”.

 

Jensen groaned “Mike, me and Jared are kind of not talking right now” he said “I'd prefer it if you'd un invite him”.

 

Chris held up his hand “oh, no no no” he said as he placed his hands on Jensen's shoulder “like hell he is, you are talking with Jared, tonight”.

 

Jensen tried to protest but Chris wouldn't have it “no, buddy” Chris said as he pushed Jensen up the stairs and into his bedroom “and we're having a little chat on boyfriend etiquette”.

 

Jensen plopped down on the bed and chuckled “me and Jared aren't boyfriends” he said “I fucked him once and that was that”.

 

Chris smacked Jensen upside the head “listen to me you fucking moron” he said “that kid is crazy about you and I won't let you fuck that up”.

 

Chris sat down next to Jensen and looked at his friend “I don't know what's going through that freaky head of yours, but whatever happened at the bar the other night, was bullshit” he said “Jared was trying to make you jealous because he want's you to realise that you give a shit”.

 

Jensen scowled but Chris shut him up with a hand gesture “Jared is in love with you, you idiot” he said “and you need to get over that insecurity of yours right the fuck now, or you're gonna lose him, because there are plenty of other people who want him”.

 

Jensen ducked his head and sighed “I know” he said “but I can't help feeling like I do” and he looked up at Chris “what if it's just because he likes the way I look, huh” he said “and when he gets sick of that... he'll leave”.

 

Chris sighed and shook his head “I can't guarantee that he won't hurt you Jen, even though I really think he won't” he said “but what I can promise you, is that if you don't take the chance.... you'll never find out if maybe this kid is for real”.

 

Jensen gazed at his friend and smiled “you know what” he said, a determined look on his face “you are absolutely right” and he stood up “I like Jared, a lot, hell I might even love him, and it's time for me to stop pussy footing around and grow a pair”.

 

Chris threw his hands up “praise the lord, the boy has finally gotten a clue” he yelled “now all he needs is a pair of balls and some time alone with lover boy”.

 

Jensen chuckled and opened his closet “first things first” he said “I need to find the perfect outfit for tonight, now Chris” and he turned around as he held a shirt in front of himself “does this say 'forgive me for being an ass, now can we fuck and make up'?”.

 

Chris laughed and nodded his head “or you could just go naked” he joked “god knows that the boy will jump you the second you walk into the room”.

 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head “you're just jealous because Steve can resist your charm” he said and laughed as Chris' eyes widened.

 

“How the hell did you know?” Chris asked as he stood up “did Steve say something about him and me....” and he cursed as he saw the grin on Jensen's face “you little piece of shit” Chris cursed.

 

Jensen chuckled and rummaged around for a pair of jeans “should have kept your mouth shut, darlin/” He drawled “but it's not like it's not visible for anyone who had eyes in their head”.

 

Chris flipped him off “shut up” he joked and smirked at Jensen “at least me and Steve know how we feel about each other”.

 

Jensen nodded his head and smiled “I'm glad” he said “I still can't believe you haven't told us though, I mean, we're supposed to be best friends, you know”.

 

“I know, and I'm sorry” he said “but me and Steve wanted to keep it quiet until we were sure”.

 

Jensen snorted “you've been fucking for like, ever” he said “don't tell me that it hadn't crossed your mind that you'd be good together”.

 

Chris smirked “yeah” he said “just like how you knew that you and Jared would be good together” and he slapped Jensen on the shoulder “come on dude” he said “if me and Steve hadn't played fairy godmothers, you'd still be fucking that worn out pussy you called a girlfriend”.

 

Jensen scrunched his nose “thanks for that visual” he said as he pushed Chris out of his bedroom “now get the fuck out, go do Steve or something”.

 

Chris chuckled and closed the door behind him “you go primp yourself up, princess” Chris yelled through the closed door.

 

Chris walked back to his room and opened the door, he smiled as he saw Steve laid out on his bed “so, did you turn Jensen around on the whole Jared issue?” Steve asked as he sat up against the headboard.

 

Chris smiled and threw himself on the bed next to his recently acquired boyfriend “think so, yeah” he said “I mean, he said he was going after Jared and that he was going to stop pussyfooting around.... whatever that means”.

 

Steve smiled and rested his head on Chris' chest “good, that boy needed to get some sense smacked into him”.

 

Chris laughed “man, I wished I got to smack him” he chuckled “that boy has some serious issues, but I think he's starting to see that Jared is not the antichrist”.

 

They snuggled up together and Chris turned on the TV “well, at least he dumped the shrew” he said as he flipped a few channels “that's a big win”.

 

Steve smiled and played with the bottom of Chris' shirt “now all he needs to do is tell Jared that he likes him and all will be good in the fairy land of UT”.

 

Chris snorted and smacked Steve on the back of his head “you're an idiot” he said warmly and the blond smiled up at him “yeah” he said “but I'm your idiot”.

 

Chris smiled and they watched TV for the rest of the afternoon, waiting for the party to begin.

 

They got up and showered when it his around six, not bothering to eat because they knew that Mike usually bought enough to feed an orphanage.

 

Chris and Steve bounded down the stairs and saw that Tom was already there, talking with Mike and Jensen as they set up the food and drinks for the party.

 

Chris slapped Jensen on his ass and wolf whistled “damn, baby” he called out “you look fucking hot”.

 

Jensen was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a tight shirt that formed to his nice upper body while the pants hugged his ass just right “you'll get your boy, no sweat”.

 

Jensen chuckled and turned to smack Chris on the shoulder “get a life.... go fuck Steve or something” and he winked at the blond.

 

Steve chuckled and started to help set them up for the party when the bell rang “I'll get it” Mike yelled and he rushed over to the door.

 

They heard Mike talking to the guests and a few moments later Mike led Jared, Sandy and two people they had never seen into the living room.

 

It didn't take long for Chad and his date to show up and then the group was complete so the festivities could begin.

 

Tom frowned “I thought this was a private party” he said as he eyes the two men.

 

Mike smiled and offered them a place to sit “baby, be nice” he teased Tom as he ruffled the younger man's hair “I said they could bring a date”.

 

Jensen's eyes narrowed when he heard the word date and he took the time to take in the new arrivals Sandy sat next to a fairly tall but skinny guy, with dark, almost black hair, who she introduced as James.

 

Then his eyes wandered over to the guy that sat next to Jared, he was older than Jared was, brown curly hair and an easy smile, Brian, Jared had said his name was Brian.

 

Jensen spent a good part of the evening eyeing Jared and his date through his slitted eyes, kept trying to see if Jared really liked this guy and if it was serious, but he couldn't find out what Jared was thinking.

 

It was driving Jensen insane, it hadn't been like the night at the club, Jared had been all over that guy, but this guy, he was just talking with Brian and they were whispering and laughing behind their hands.

 

Somehow this was even worse, because Jared hadn't looked at him all night and he was getting nervous, maybe Jared didn't want him anymore.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes when they got to the game part of the evening, Mike always thought of the most juvenile games known to men.

 

This time it was Mike's version of 'seven minutes in heaven' and everyone chuckled as he pulled Tom with him into the closet.

 

“Wonder what's going on in there” Chris said dryly “he's probably sucking him off as we speak”.

 

After seven minutes the door opened and Mike stepped out, followed by a flustered Tom “well” Mike said as he wiped his mouth “that was fun”.

 

Tom walked over to the table and grabbed a bottle “so it stays a bit interesting” he said as he placed it on the table in the middle of the group

 

they all took turns in spinning the bottle and there were some fun combinations, one that was most memorable was when Chris had to go in with Mike and all you heard was Mike grunt and things slamming around in the closet.

 

When they came out Mike looked rustled and Chris just looked annoyed “dude, I'm gonna have bruises the size of a freaking volleyball” Mike complained.

 

Chris sat down next to Steve and chuckled “should've kept to your side of the closet then, ass” he shot back as he grabbed another beer.

 

Then it was Jared's turn to spin and when the bottle landed on Brian, Jensen felt a flare of jealousy hotter than the sun, course through his body.

 

He watched with narrowed eyes as Jared chuckled and lead Brian into the closet, then he felt his palms grow sweaty and his heart rate flew up.

 

Jensen repeatedly checked his watch but the minutes crept by and when the fifth minute set in he was practically climbing the walls to get Jared out of there.

 

When the two men emerged with reddish, swollen lips Jensen had to restrain himself from flying at Brian's throat.

 

It wasn't until he felt a tap on his shoulder that he pulled himself out of his murderous thoughts “what” he snapped at Chris.

 

Chris just handed him the bottle and clapped him on the back “your turn” he said and he sat back against the couch.

 

Jensen placed the bottle on the table and gave it a good spin, he watched the tinted glass go round and round, slowing down after each pass.

 

His heart was hammering in his chest and his eyes kept focused on the bottle, waiting for it to stop, the bottle deciding who he was going to be spending the next seven minutes alone in a closet with.

 

He watched with a mixture of delight and horror as the bottle stopped and pointed at Jared “alright, then” Mike said as he stood up and opened the closet door “get in you two and we want proof that these has been sexual activity”.

 

Tom snorted “Mike” he said “Jensen and Jared in a dark closet” and he paused for a moment and smirked “like there is even the slightest chance there will be no sexual activity, please”.

 

Jensen stepped into the closet and felt Jared come in behind him “enjoy” Mike said and he closed the door behind them.

 

The closet was dark and Jensen couldn't see a thing, he jumped when he felt hands on his hips pulling him against a hard body.

 

“I could see that brain of yours working overtime, the second I stepped through the door with Brian” Jared said “and I could see within seconds that you drew the wrong conclusion.... getting to be a thing for you isn't it?”.

 

Jensen stayed silent but Jared wasn't going to give up that easily “I'm not with Brian” he said “Brian and James are friends and they both wanted to come, so I offered to take Brian as my date”.

 

Jared felt Jensen tilt his head, but they couldn't see each other in the pitch black of the closet “he's a nice guy, Brian is” Jared said “but he doesn't compare to you”.

 

“I wanna be with you, Jensen” Jared whispered as he slid his hands under Jensen's shirt “I wanted to be with you from the moment we met”.

 

Jared frowned as he felt Jensen tense for a moment “I was an ass to you” he said “why the hell would you want to get with an ass?”.

 

Jared remembered what Tom had told him and cursed silently, he cupped Jensen's face and forced the older man to focus all his attention on him “I know, and I still wanted to fuck you, because you're goddamn gorgeous”.

 

Jensen tried to step back but Jared didn't let him “it's not the reason I want this with you anymore” he said “I want this because I saw the man who joked around with Chris, because I know how you are to your friends, because when I look into those gorgeous green eyes....” he stopped and took a deep breath.

 

“Fuck” Jensen cursed and his hand shot out, he found the switch and turned on the light of the closet.

 

They squinted their eyes to get used to the bright light and Jared smiled down at Jensen “I like you Jensen” he said “hell I thing I even love you, not because of the way you look, but because you helped me with those guys that attacked me” and he chuckled “because you are smart and funny and have a wicked sense of humour”.

 

Jared watched the wheels in Jensen's head spin and he smiled “I like you because you're you” he continued “because you're an asshole but with a heart of gold, because you stick up for the people who matter to you, because you're beautiful.... inside as well as outside”.

 

Jensen ducked his head and blushed “oh my god” Jared said “did you just....... you blushed”.

 

Jensen's head shot up and he shook his head “nope” he said “no, didn't blush, don't do that, never did”.

 

Jared flipped them around so Jensen's back was against the wall of the closet and the younger man smiled down at him “you totally blushed” Jared accused.

 

Jensen chuckled and ducked his head again “fine” he said “I fucking blushed, ok, what do you want, a medal”.

 

Jared chuckled and looked into emerald eyes “no” he said “I just want you”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened, this kid was for real, Jared really liked him for him and didn't care that he could be a bit of an ass sometimes, Jared wanted all of him.

 

Jensen reached his hand out and tentatively brushed his knuckles past Jared's cheeks “you're kinda strange” he whispered, making the younger man smile.

 

He let his hand caress Jared's face and slowly slipped it back to the nape of his neck, Jensen's fingers played with the soft hairs as the base of Jared's skull and he let out a soft sigh.

 

Jensen tilted his head up and gazed into hazel eyes “you better be fucking serious” he mumbled and he pulled Jared's head down.

 

Jensen gasped as Jared's hands tightened on his waist and the younger man pressed his lips to Jensen's.

 

Jared groaned, he had been waiting for this moment from the first second he had laid eyes on Jensen, he brushed his lips across the pink, plush lips of Jensen and coaxed them to part.

 

He slipped his tongue into the wet heat of Jensen's mouth, softly licking his way in, teasing and tasting the older man as their mouths danced together.

 

Jensen's head was swimming, he was regretting not kissing Jared sooner because this was heaven, the feel of Jared's firm lips on his, those big hands on his waist pulling him in, that hot little tongue licking into his mouth.

 

He could die a happy man right now, but when Jared opened his mouth further and took Jensen's mouth in a vicious kiss, the last thing he wanted to do was die.

 

Jensen wanted this moment to last forever, Jared tasted amazing, sweet and salty at the same time, a wonderful mix of candy and man.

 

Jensen buried his fingers in Jared's hair and kept him in a position so that Jensen could easily lick into his mouth.

 

They startled when the door opened and Mike whistled “couldn't you two think of something more kinky to do, than make out” he said.

 

Jensen's hazy eyes focused on Mike and he placed his other hand, the one that was not tangled in Jared's hair, on Mike's chest.

 

“Find another closet to play your game in” Jensen grunted out, his voice rough with need and lust “this one is taken”.

 

Then he forcefully pushed Mike out of the closet and pulled the door closed, he turned back to Jared and parted his lips invitingly “don't ever stop”.

 

Jared smirked and lowered his head, teasingly he brushed his lips across Jensen's, not giving the older man what he really wanted.

 

Jensen let out a needy little whimper and Jared grinned “want it, baby?” he teased “tell me”.

 

Jensen tried to force words out of his mouth, but everything he said came out so hoarse that it was hard to understand “kiss me” he demanded.

 

Jared smiled and gave Jensen's plush lips a small peck “'s about goddamn time too” he muttered before he pushed his tongue back into Jensen's mouth and pressed in between the other man's thighs.

 

Jensen whimpered and moaned in Jared's arms, trying to touch as much of the younger man as he possibly could “want you” he muttered “want you so bad”.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: last chappie of this fic. sex and major schoop, I think this may be the schmoopiest chapter I've ever written :D. also... Mike sings :P  


* * *

Chapter 10:

 

 

Jensen pushed Jared up against the wall beside his bedroom door as he kept kissing the younger man “fuck, you taste good” Jensen muttered and sucked Jared's tongue into his mouth.

 

Jared chuckled and pulled Jensen's shirt over his head “we're wearing way to many clothes” he said and he pulled his own shirt off, throwing it on the floor next to Jensen's.

 

Jensen opened his door and pushed Jared inside “get on the fucking bed” he commanded as he slipped his pants down his legs.

 

Jared eagerly did as he was told and pulled his pants off to save Jensen the work, Jensen crawled up Jared's body and fastened his mouth on the younger man's “I can't believe I was so fucking stupid not to do this sooner” and he slipped his tongue into the wet heat of Jared's mouth.

 

Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist and ground their cocks together “well, you're with the program now, so you're forgiven” he teased and he nibbled on that plush lower lip.

 

Jared had found out that he loved kissing Jensen, Jensen's mouth was full and soft and he tasted sweeter than any candy he had ever eaten.

 

Jared reached over to the night stand and pulled out the lube and handed it to Jensen “get in me!” he demanded.

 

Jensen growled and coated two of his fingers with the slick substance “so fucking hot” he muttered and he slipped two fingers into Jared's tight ass.

 

“Still fuck buddies?” Jared asked as he bucked his hips up into Jensen's movement, and gasped as fingers pressed into his prostate.

 

Jensen licked at a hard nipple and rose up to eye height “no” he said as he traced his lips across Jared's cheek “you're mine, only mine” he said and placed a soft kiss on pink lips.

 

Jared shook his head “not what I meant” he said and yelped when a third finger entered him “I know I'm yours” he gasped “but are you mine?”.

 

Jensen stopped for a moment and gazed into hazel eyes “yes” he said steadily and kissed Jared once more “I know I've been an ass to you, and I can't apologise enough.... there were some things in my past”.

 

Jared nodded his head “Chris told me” he confessed “but I want you to know, that I would never hurt you like that..... I've kinda been in love with you from the moment we met..... there was something in your eyes”.

 

Jensen smiled and trailed a path of kisses down Jared's jaw “you're kinda cute, you know that” he said “and I was a fool for not seeing how good we are together”.

 

Jared smiled and pulled Jensen back up, still feeling the fingers deep in his ass “that's ok” he said “you got your head out of your ass, so you're forgiven”.

 

Jensen chuckled and moved his fingers “got something up yours now, though” he said and latched onto a nipple “love the way you love when I got my fingers in you”.

 

Jared whined and pushed his hips up “so, what are we now?” he wanted to know.

 

Jensen kissed the underside of Jared's chin and licked at the dimple in the middle “you.... are my boyfriend” he whispered, and I'm yours” and he kissed Jared languidly “and trust me when I say I take that very seriously”.

 

Jared smiled and dug his fingers into Jensen's arms “good” he said “so do I, now can we get to the fucking part of the program?”.

 

Jensen chuckled and pulled his fingers out “yes, sir” he said and reached over to the night stand to get the condoms.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's wrist and shook his head “I'm clean” he said “are you?”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened and he nodded his head “never done it without” he said as he stared into Jared's eyes.

 

Jared smiled and twined his fingers with Jensen's “it's gonna be you and me from now on, right” and Jensen nodded his head “I trust you” Jared whispered “and I want to feel all of you”.

 

Jensen mumbled a low curse and grit his teeth together “damn, boy” he murmured “you can't say shit like that and expect my brain to function any further”.

 

Jared chuckled and drew his legs back up around Jensen's waist “I want you in me, all of you in me” he said and rocked up into Jensen's cock “wanna feel you come in me”.

 

Jensen closed his eyes for a moment to keep from coming right then and there “shit” he muttered and he grabbed the lube “you have no idea what you do to me” he said.

 

“Then tell me” Jared said as he spread his legs when he felt the blunt head of Jensen's cock on his inner tight “tell me what you think of me, honestly, none of that tough guy crap”.

 

Jensen slowly pressed the head of his cock inside Jared's waiting hole “I think you're fucking annoying” he grunted “you're persistent and won't let up until you get what you want”.

 

Slow and shallow thrusts made Jared gasp and keen “you're beautiful and smart” Jensen continued “sometimes when I look at you, all I fist my hands in your hair and kiss you for ages”.

 

Jared groaned and canted his hips up, taking Jensen to the hilt “I'm glad you finally did” he muttered “glad you finally saw what you mean to me”.

 

Jensen growled and paused for a moment, allowing Jared to get used to him “fucking new from the moment I met you that you'd be trouble” he said “never thought I'd fall in love with you though”.

 

Jared mewled and slammed his mouth on Jensen's “in love?” he questioned “you're in love with me?” he asked.

 

Jensen nodded his head “wasn't that obvious?” he asked as he started a slow thrusting rhythm.

 

Jared shook his head and growled “no, it wasn't” he said “because reading you is like reading the fucking bible in Russian... hard as hell”.

 

Jensen chuckled and snapped his hips “I got another thing that's hard as hell, for ya” he quipped”.

 

Jared chuckled and tightened his legs around Jensen's waist “I thought you hated me” he whispered “the way you treated me”.

 

Jensen closed his eyes for a moment and placed his lips against Jared's “I'm so sorry” he whispered “you scared the shit out of me.... making me feel things that I didn't want to feel” and he wrapped a hand around Jared's cock “when you looked at me, I could feel it stirring in my stomach.... and I was to afraid to see it for what it really was”.

 

“Chris” Jensen's head snapped up as Jared moaned the name of his best friend “there better be a fucking good reason for moaning Chris' name while I'm fucking you” he growled “or I won't be responsible for any of my actions”.

 

Jared chuckled huskily “Chris smacked some sense into you, didn't he” Jared said “knew I liked him for a reason”.

 

Jensen sucked a bruise into Jared's neck as he quickened the pace “how about we shut the fuck up for a moment and just.... fuck” he said as he flicked his wrist, making Jared moan.

 

Jared nodded his head “sounds like a good.... oh god... fuck yes” he cursed as he felt the head of Jensen's dick slam into his prostate “so fucking good”.

 

Jensen smiled smugly and kept angling at that place deep inside Jared's body, the feverishly worked towards their orgasm.

 

Jensen hooked one of Jared's legs in the crook of his arm and lifted it up, spreading the younger man open so he could slide in even deeper “good boy” he muttered “such a good little boy”.

 

Jared met Jensen, thrust for thrust and he felt the familiar tingle in his balls telling him he was about to blow his load “I'm gonna... oh shit, I'm gonna come if you keep that up”.

 

Jensen smirked and tightened his hold on Jared's dick, thumbing the slit and teasing the little bundle of nerves right underneath the head of Jared's cock.

 

Jared yelped and came all over his and Jensen's stomach, his cock twitching and shuddering as he pumped his release over Jensen's hand.

 

Jensen growled as he felt that tight little hole squeeze his cock “hmmmm, love feeling you come all around me, baby” he murmured “love knowing that I got you off so good”.

 

Jared was a small puddle of sated limbs on the bed, the feeling of Jensen's cock in his ass and his hand still on his dick was becoming to much and he keened low in his throat “come for me” he whispered into Jensen's ear “want you to spill your load in me, feel how much you want me”.

 

Jensen fastened his mouth over Jared and slipped his tongue inside “never want you to doubt how much I want you, ever again” he muttered.

 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck “look at me” he demanded “want you to look at me as you come, see those pretty eyes when you lose yourself in me”.

 

Jensen grunted and raised himself up on his arms, looking into Jared's eyes as he snapped his hips faster and faster, he felt Jared tightening and relaxing the muscles in his ass, milking him and helping him speed towards completion.

 

He gasped and whispered Jared's name, looking into hazel eyes as he came in Jared's ass, filling him to the brim with his come.

 

Jensen keened when he felt the slick slip slide of his cock in Jared's ass as it was filled with his come “fuck, Jared” he muttered as his body was wrecked with shuddered.

 

Jared smiled softly and leaned up for a wet and dirty kiss “that was the hottest thing I ever saw” he said “watching your eyes as you came.... fuck, that was amazing”.

 

Jensen sank down onto Jared's body and rolled to the left “that was the most intense orgasm I've ever had” he said as he pulled Jared into his arms “we definitely have to do that again”.

 

Jared chuckled and curled up to Jensen's body heat “I second that motion” he said and placed his head on Jensen's chest.

 

Jensen twined his fingers in Jared's hair and rested back into the pillows “I want to explain myself” he said “I know Chris told you.... but I want you to hear it from me”.

 

Jared just nodded and stayed silent, allowing Jensen to decide when he was going to start telling Jared the story.

 

“She was beautiful” Jensen started “and I was very much in love with her, gave her everything she wanted or needed” and he kissed the top of Jared's head “we were together for two years when she took my virginity, the next day, the whole school knew and she dumped me in the middle of the yard”.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared's hand and laced their fingers together “she had made a fool out of me, I hadn't been her first and she told everyone how crappy and what not I was” softly he caressed down Jared's arm “I had been so in love with her, I was broken up about it.... I guess it screwed me up a bit”.

 

He turned to his side and looked Jared in the eyes “after that I only dated people who I knew didn't have the power to hurt me” he explained “when I met you, and got to know you..... I knew you had that power”.

 

Jared reached up and brushed his fingers across Jensen's cheek, staying silent so Jensen could finish his story “the whole 'fuck buddies' thing was to keep you at a distance, I wanted you.... but I didn't want to get hurt again”.

 

Jared smiled softly “I just needed Chris to knock some sense into me, letting me see what I always knew” Jensen whispered “and that is that you'd never hurt me like that.... that there isn't a mean bone in that.... ridiculously hot body of yours” and he chuckled. 

 

“Thank you” He said on a more serious note “for waiting for me to get my shit together.... for not giving up and moving on to greener pastures”.

 

Jared chuckled and placed his lips on Jensen's “thank god for Chris” he murmured and kissed the older man “never thought I'd say that” and Jensen laughed into the kiss “you're crazy” he scolded gently.

 

Jared pulled away and nodded his head “crazy about you” he said and Jensen chuckled “and also hit with a serious case of the corny” he joked.

 

“I love you” Jared froze at those three words “it's early, I know” Jensen muttered “but I know what I feel.... and I know it's safe to feel it for you”.

 

Jared smiled softly and looked into green eyes “if you'd stayed awake e few more moments after we first had sex.... you'd know that I love you too”.

 

Jensen growled and claimed Jared's lips in a tender kiss “you're gonna be the death of me someday” he said and licked at Jared's bottom lip “but I look forward to spending my days with you, until that happens”.

 

Jared rested his head back on Jensen's chest and yawned “thank you for telling me the story” he said “I know you didn't have to, but I liked hearing it from your perspective.... thank you for trusting me with it”.

 

Jensen closed his eyes and hell Jared tight “I know you won't betray that trust” he said and kissed the top of Jared's head “I know my sometimes very stubborn and stupid heart is safe in your hands”.

 

Jared muttered something unintelligibly and slowly they drifted off into slumber, wrapped tightly around each other.

 

They slept through the night and only woke up due to a loud banging on the door, the startled and sat up straight in bed “what the fuck” Jensen muttered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes “what the fuck” he said loader when the pounding persisted.

 

The door flew open and four figured flopped down onto Jensen's bed”what the fuck” Jensen said again as he blearily looked at Chris, Steve, Mike and Tom./

 

Mike chuckled “aww, look at that guys” he said “looks like he didn't only shot his load in Jared's ass, his vocabulary got fucked away too”.

 

Jensen reached out and smacked Mike on the back of the head “I repeat” he said “what the fuck, guys”.

 

Chris smiled and placed his hand on Jensen's naked shoulder “baby” he said “I just wanted to see you naked” he joked.

 

Jared frowned and reached out, brushing Chris' hand off of Jensen's shoulder “hands off” he said “that's mine”.

 

Chris laughed and shook his head “great” he said “now we have to possessive bastards in the house, could it get any worse”.

 

Tom snickered and nodded his head “well, they could keep us all awake by screaming moaning and fucking every night like they did last night” he said “that would pretty much screw up any chance at getting some sleep.... no pun intended”.

 

 

Jensen pulled Jared down and pulled the cover up over their heads “let's pretend they're not here” he whispered loud enough for the other to hear “maybe they’ll just go away”.

 

“They’re your friends, you know” Jared said “I have nothing to do with this”.

 

Jensen grumbled a bit and burrowed into the crook of Jared’s neck “you said you loved me, all of me” he said “well, these idiots come with me, it’s a package deal, you know” and he placed a soft kiss on Jared’s neck “gift with purchase, so to speak”.

 

Jared chuckled and kissed Jensen softly under the sheets “you’re so fucking cute when you’re not being a bad ass” he said and kissed Jensen’s nose.

 

Chris pulled the sheets off the two men and chuckled “glad to see that Jenny here finally found the balls to tell you how he feels” he said, then he turned a more serious gaze to Jensen “really” he emphasized.

 

Jensen smiled at his friend and grinned “just with a little help from my friends” he said.

 

Mike jumped up and grabbed Jensen’s bottle of deodorant, he held it up to his face and used it as a microphone and he started singing off tune.

 

“Do you need anybody

I need somebody to love

Could it be anybody

I want somebody to love.

 

Would you believe in a love at first sight

Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time

What do you see when you turn out the light

I can't tell you but I know it's mine,

 

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends

Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends

Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends”

 

Chris threw one of Jensen’s pillows at Mike’s head “shut your trap, you fucking nutcase” he laughed as he tried to get Mike to stop singing “you’re raping the damn song”.

 

Jensen looked around him, saw his friends laughing and joking with each other, then turned to Jared and smiled, pulling the younger man to his side and gently kissing his lips “oh, I get by with a little help from my friends” he sang softly, and Jared gave him the most blinding smile he had ever seen.


End file.
